Of Memories and Time (DISCONTINUED FOR NOW)
by Marina Landbough
Summary: The premise of the story is that Mephisto learns that Rin is going to kill himself and decides that everyone needs to learn of what he's gone through. This is based off of the first series cause I haven't seen the Kyoto Saga yet. :'( Also, there are going to be some things that are going to be made up. Everything that is a memory/from the show will be in bold. Well, here goes!
1. It Started with a Letter

In the office of the director of True Cross Academy, one Mephisto Pheles was sitting at his desk, looking rather troubled. He had recently been growing more and more concerned with one of his students, namely Rin Okumura. He had noticed that ever since the battle against Satan, Rin had been getting more and more depressed. He was worried that Rin's peers were still afraid of him and that they were affecting his mindset and mood. He knew that Rin still blamed himself for everything that had happened up to that point. The death of Shiro, his friends almost dying on his account several times, the invasion of Assiah, and many, many other things that had happened since the day of Shiro's death.

Normally, he wouldn't be worried about something so… small. But this worried him. He knew that Rin's life was far from over, and he was worried that Rin would do something that he would regret. Deciding that something needed to be done, he came up with a plan to rectify the problem. First, knowing that everyone would be asleep, he sent them to a comfortable room with plenty of couches, pillows, blankets and snacks as they would be there for a while. Well, almost everyone would be asleep. He made sure that the videos would be ready and left a note on the stack.

Finally, he did one more thing before leaning back in his chair and smiling. It was going to be an interesting next several days.

Meanwhile, in the abandoned boys dorms, Rin Okumura was clueless about what was going on. He had one thing, and only one thing on his mind. He gently laid out the last letter on the table and surveyed them. On each was the name of a person he so desperately wished to talk to, but couldn't. Why couldn't he? Well, simply put, they were scared of him. The fear had started after they had found out his secret. That he was the son of Satan. He knew that they said they weren't scared of him, but whenever he entered a classroom, he could hear the whispers, the dirty comments, could feel the glares on the back of his neck.

But, he ignored it, having gotten used to it for so, so many years. He sighed. He knew they would probably feel guilty once they learned what he had done. They would cry and cry and ask why. Why had he done it? But he knew they would get over it soon. No one liked him anyways, so what did it matter? He felt guilty about leaving Kuro and…. No, he didn't feel guilty about leaving Yukio. He's the one who told him that he should just die. The one who had always blamed him for their dad's death. The one who had pointed a gun at his head…. Even after the battle against Satan, when they had defeated him together, he knew that Yukio still hated him, even if he didn't show it.

Yukio, Bon, Shura, Shima, Konekomaru, Shiemi, Izumo, Mephisto, and even Takara, whom he had actually talked to on a few occasions. Their names written neatly on the letters that sat on the table. They were apologies of sorts. Things he had wanted to say to them but never gotten the chance. He had left Kuro in the care of Yukio and Neko as he knew Yukio could understand him and he always had fun playing with Neko. He turned away from the table and began walking towards the stairs. He looked down at his arms. Even though they were healed, he still saw the blood. He knew there would be scars, he had used a holy blade after all. He had left Kurikara on his bed with a note to Yukio saying that now his demon powers had awakened, he was free to use it. (Yeah, I don't know it they were actually awakened, but just bear with me.)

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't hear the quiet pop as the letters were delivered to their respective names. When he got to the roof, he pulled the bottle out of his pocket. Inside were pills that the Vatican had given his brother as a "just in case". They were for Rin, and now Yukio since they both had powers now. He laughed at the thought. At least they trusted Yukio. For some reason, even though Yukio also had powers now, they trusted him more than they trusted Rin. He took out two and swallowed. After a few minutes, he cut his wrist again, making sure they would work. When he saw that his cut didn't heal like they normally did, he smiled a sad smile. The pills were to repress his powers, and do that they did. He didn't bother wiping off the blood. It wouldn't matter soon anyways.

He stood at the edge of the building. He saw the moon and stars shining brightly in the sky. He smiled and a few tears slipped down his face as he whispered, "Well, I guess I'll be joining you soon mom. I hope that we are together in the Garden of Amahara."

With that, he stepped off the building. Not before he heard the beginning of the countdown that was all so familiar now. "Eins, Zwei, Drei!" He closed his eyes, hoping he would hit the ground before Mephisto could get him. "I'm sorry," he said, looking at the clown like figure that was standing where he just was.

Little did he know, this wasn't going to be the end of him.

Elsewhere, a rather confused group of two Exorcists and several Exwires was waking up. When they were awake enough to realise that they weren't in the beds they had originally been in, they jumped up and grabbed whatever weapons they may have with them at the moment. It was silent for a moment when they realized that they knew everyone there with them. Bon asked, slightly angrily, "What the hell is going on here?"

Shura looked around and said, "I'd like to know that as well. Last thing I remember I was sleepin' at my place, and then, I wake up here!"

People looked around, considering the situation they were in when all of a sudden, there was a flash before each of them and then there were letters with their names on them. Wary, each person reached out for his or her letter and opened it. As people began to read, there were various cries of "No!" and "Why?"

The ones who seemed to be affected the worst by the news was Shura, Shiemi and Yukio. They both had tears running down their faces and were quietly sobbing. Shieme grabbed Izumo, who didn't seem to mind, and cried into her shoulder as Izumo attempted to comfort her. Yukio just slid to the floor, silently shocked, tears streaming down his face. "I-I-I can't believe it…" Shura said, seeming to not know how to deal with the news she had just received.

"I never thought that… he would do something…" Shima said, his normal smile was gone, and he had tears leaking down his face.

"That idiot!" Bon said weakly, not knowing how to react.  
He had thought that Rin was fine. Well, no, he knew that Rin wasn't okay. He saw the sad look in his eyes every day as he passed by them in the classroom or on missions. He felt terribly guilty, as did everyone in the room. The Exwires and Yukio had been dragged aside by Shura not to long ago and had made them realise what they were doing. They had been intending on apologizing the next day in fact. Shura was upset and disappointed. If only she had said something a day sooner, they may not be reading these letters. If only she had done something sooner. If only she had talked to him. If only….

Yukio was in shock. He couldn't believe he hadn't realised what he was doing to his brother. They were brothers! He knew it wasn't Rin's fault, nothing that had happened. He wanted so desperately to see his brother right now and apologise for everything he had done. "Rin… I'm so sorry," he sobbed out, clutching the letter to his chest.

Everyone in the room was grieving. They knew what they had done was wrong, but they hadn't stopped and even considered the fact that he was still human too, just like the rest of them. As they were all grieving, they looked up as they heard a pop. A trampoline appeared before them. They were confused, when all of a sudden, someone came crashing onto the trampoline. The person was flung off and landed on a pile of pillows. They heard a groan, then a sigh, followed immediately by a voice saying, "Goddammit. Fuck you Mephisto."

Everyone looked over, hope flooding their eyes and saw that it was indeed Rin. Surprisingly, the first one over there was Shura, wrapping him in a hug. They watched the surprise flicker over his face. They heard as Shura quietly yelled at him, still sobbing, which was very unlike her. A look of realisation came onto his face as he saw that everyone in the room had a letter in their hand. He returned her hug but didn't say anything. He let her get everything out and sat there patiently. When it seemed she had gotten everything out, she sat on her knees. Rin reached forward and gently wiped the tears off her face, still not saying anything. Suddenly, everyone was on top of him. Hugging him, crying and asking him questions.

When everyone had gotten out their tears, they sat around him in a semi circle and he looked at his feet. It was silent before Yukio asked, "Rin, is that blood on your sleeves?"

He seemed almost hesitant, but a look of panic came over his face as Rin smiled sadly and quietly asked, "What do you think Yukio?"

Yukio rushed forward and gasped as he pulled back Rin's sleeves. When everyone else saw what Yukio had seen, they gasped too. Cuts ran up and down his arm. Some of them looking recent. One was still bleeding even. There was a pop and a medical kit appeared next to Yukio. He ordered Rin to take off his shirt. Rin sighed and did just that. There were fresh tears on everyone's face as they saw the scars that littered his upper body. Some they knew about, but others, they didn't.

Yukio quietly fixed up the cut, Rin not even flinching. When he was all done, he sat back. It was silent again before Bon suddenly shouted out, "What the hell were you thinking Okumura?"  
Rin eyed him lazily, almost as if he was deciding if it was worth answering. "I think you know what I was thinking Bon," he said, still quiet.

"Do you really think that none of us care?" Bon asked, still seeming angry.

Rin's eyes sharpened, and Bon knew he'd said the wrong thing. "Yes, I do Bon. I think that each and everyone of you hates me, and has hated me since you learned I was the son of Satan and turned your backs on me. My friends suddenly weren't there anymore. And they haven't been there for a long time. I couldn't even go to Yukio, because I knew he still blamed me for everything. And it's not like I was going to tell Kuro, he was worried enough as it is and still sad about Shiro. And before you say anything Shura, I wouldn't have gone to you either because half the time, you were so fucking drunk I'm surprised you could even walk," Rin said, ranting a little.

It was silent once again before Izumo asked, "How long?"

He looked over and said, "How long for what?"

"The cutting," she answered simply.

He laughed and said, "Since a long time before I knew any of you. No one knew because I always hid them well."

Izumo just looked at him, considering him. No one seemed to know what to say at this point, so Rin said, "Look, say what you want. I don't really care at this point. If you don't want to think about it, you should probably check out the pile of stuff that just appeared on the table by the television."  
Everyone turned their heads and saw that there was indeed a TV and a stack of something with a note on it. Shima got up, went over, picked up the note and read it aloud. "Hello, hello, hello! Now that you have gotten through that, I figured you should know why you're all here. I know what you've been doing to Rin, and after what he planned on doing tonight, I figured it would be a good idea if you all watched Rin's memories, up to this point, so you can better understand. Shura, I know that you made them see the error in their ways, and thank you for that, but I still will go ahead with this. Enjoy and toodaloo! ~Mephisto"

They heard Rin growl. "That bastard. He has no right!"

Shieme says, "I'm sorry Rin. We were going to apologise to you tomorrow when you came to class. I'm so so so so sorry that we put you through that. I know you don't want us to see, but I want to because I want to help you!"

Rin looked shocked. They had planned on apologizing to him? What? What had Shura done? He looked over to Shura but she just shrugged and grinned a little. Shima set the note down and says, "It looks like the first disk is of things before he found out, and the second starts from the day he found out."

Rin winced at the mention of that day. "Well," Yukio said, "might as well start. It appears that we're going to be here until we watch them all."  
Rin glared at him, not happy with the situation. His tail was twitching behind him, further signalling how unhappy he was. Shura smiled reassuringly at him, knowing this was probably for the best. Shima put in the first disk and they made themselves comfortable, grabbing snacks, moving so they could see the TV and whatnot. Rin sat a little ways away from everyone else, and Shura and Izumo sat next to him. He looked a little surprised, but stayed silent, knowing they wouldn't move.

 **Sorry for the shorter first chapters, but I didn't want to do something really long that would possibly mess up what I plan on doing! This is my first fanfic on this site, so I hope it turns out okay!**


	2. Memories of a Young Rin

Once everyone was set, Shima pushed the play button. **It started with the image of a young boy running. He had blood running down his arm, and he looked beat up. They instantly recognised this to be a younger Rin.** When people looked at him, he murmured, "Five."

"And the person you're gonna meet, is ten. He looks older but trust me, he ain't," Rin added

They looked a little shocked, but turned back to the screen. **It panned to three men chasing him and one of them shouted, "Get back here ya runt! You think you can get one of us and not pay the price?"**

 **Five year old Rin looked panicked. He ran harder and turned the corner. They could tell that he wasn't in a good part of town. He ran past homeless people, people standing by garbage cans with fires in them, people passed out drunk or high. Small Rin seemed to realize where he was and run faster. Eventually though, he was caught in an alley that had no end. He looked panicked as he realised there was nowhere to run, to hide. He didn't even attempt to climb the wall, as it was slick and he knew there was no chance. Everyone was on the edge of their seats. They knew he was still here, so obviously he hadn't been caught.**

 **Small Rin turned to face the men, a look of frightened defiance on his face. The one in the very front laughed and said, "Look boys, we got a fighter!"**

 **Another man said, "Hmmm, looks like a little Demon to me. He looks all ratty. Where are your parents sonny? I'm surprised he hasn't gone crying to mummy yet."**

 **They all laughed. Except for Small Rin. He had a look of fury on his face, and he cried out, "Don't talk about me and my mom like that! I'm not a demon!"**

 **His small fists were clenched tightly. They just laughed harder at that. Suddenly, he lunged at the one with the knife. Caught by surprise, he wasn't able to stop Small Rin from grabbing the knife from him. Rin launched himself at another one of the men and slashed the knife across his neck. Blood gushed from the wound and splattered onto Small Rin. He seemed a little scared by this, but jumped towards the next man. He stabbed him several times in the face and upper body before slitting this man's neck too.**

 **Now that the two goons were down, a blood covered Small Rin turned towards the man whom he had stolen the knife from. The man seemed to be a little uncertain before him now. The kid before him had a look of anger he had never seen on anyone before. He really did look like a demon. He didn't get much time to think on that as Small Rin lunged towards him. He was barely able to dodge the little creature when he was attacked by the dexterous five year old. Small Rin stabbed him several times, all over his upper body and head before the man, too, had his neck slit.**

 **Small Rin jumped back and surveyed the scene before him. He hadn't seen violence like this before, that much was obvious. The group obviously thought it was the end of the memory, but then, a young voice said, "That was… terrifying. Terrifying, but, fun! Yeah, it was exhilarating! Maybe I am a demon after all. Like everyone says. Hmmm, maybe this'll have to happen again. I'm not stupid, I know I can't go after the kids in my school… but… maybe I can go after bad people! Then, I can protect Yukio better! There, that's what I'll do!"** Yukio winced at that bit.

 **All of a sudden, a teenager stepped out of the shadows. He looked to be about 15 or 16, and had unruly pale hair. "You sure can fight Kid. But, you look a little young to be out here. How old are you?"**

 **Small Rin jumped and whirled to face the teen, knife held out. "Who're you?"**

 **The teen laughed and said, "Well, my name is Cole but out in the streets, I'm known as Beast. And you are?"**

 **Small Rin looked considerate, like he was mentally sizing up the guy. "I'm Rin. I'm five."**

 **The teen laughed and smiled at him, ruffling his hair. "Well Rin, you sure are a fighter, despite your age. What are you doing out here, and how the hell did you do that to those guys?"**

 **Small Rin looked at the guys behind him. "Well, I got jumped by one while I was at the playground. I don't know why, but I sensed someone coming up behind me and I grabbed a rock and… well… I hit him real hard on the head. I backed away, but he didn't get up again. Then… three more guys came out and I just, ran for it."**

 **The shock of everything seemed to be catching up and Small Rin started collapsing. Cole suddenly got a concerned look on his face and reached and caught Small Rin. "Hey, hey buddy you okay?" He asked, checking him over.**

 **Small Rin just sat there silently, still in shock. A look of realisation dawned on Cole's face. "Ah, first time killing, or even visiting this side of town isn't it?" He asked gently.**

 **Small Rin shook his head. Cole gently laughed. "I see. And you're young to be going through this… a little too young…" A sad look flicked over his face as he said it.**

 **After he said this, it seemed that he had come to a decision. "Well Rin, here's what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna patch you up, and then send you back home. Then, tomorrow if you get out, meet me in the back of your place if you want to learn how to defend yourself." He said, putting his hands on Small Rin's shoulders.**

 **Small Rin seemed to shake himself out of his state and he looked up at the teen. "Really? You would do that?" He asked, seemingly hopeful.**

 **The teen chuckled. "Sure why not? Now that you've killed, people are gonna find out. So you better know how to defend yourself from people here. Once you're in, you're in. There's no going back," he said, looking solemn now.**

 **Small Rin got a determined look on his face. "Okay Cole!" He exclaimed!**

 **Cole smiled and laughed. "Call me Beast bud," he said while he ruffled Small Rin's hair.**

The screen went dark and Shima paused it. Everyone turned to him, questions burning in their eyes. Rin just shrugged. "What? You think me and Yukio grew up with money? You think we grew up in a perfect town? Hah, well guess again. Our town had a bad side. A real bad side. And I discovered it." The way he said it so nonchalantly annoyed Yukio.

"Why didn't you tell anyone Rin? We could have helped!" Yukio exclaimed.

Rin glared at him. "You can't talk to me about keeping secrets Yukio," he said coldly.

Yukio looked like he wanted to say something, but refrained against it. He didn't want to fight with his brother, not today. Rin looked away, knowing that Yukio wasn't going to say anything. He hadn't missed the horrified looks when he had killed those guys. "Look, they had it coming. I don't know what they were gonna do with me, and I don't want to know. I did what I had to to survive. No, I'm not really proud of it, but if you know anything about me now, you know I can tend to get violent. Imagine what I was like as a kid. As you'll soon find, I didn't have a lot of friends as a kid. I wasn't well liked because I couldn't control my anger as well as I can now." Rin explained.

"But, Rin…" Shiemi started to say.

"I understand where he's coming from," Shura suddenly said.

Rin glanced at her. "I didn't grow up in the best place either. I was a violent, impulsive child raised in the wild. Until Shiro found me, I was a violent, vicious kid. I owe him everything. I wouldn't be too quick to judge him if I were you. Everyone has a past, some peoples just aren't that great," She continued.

Rin nodded at her. Rin remember hearing something about how she was raised. It's probably why Rin connected to her. Everyone was quiet until Rin said, "Well, should probably keep going on with it."

Everyone nodded and Shima, who hadn't said anything yet, nodded. They watched as Rin grew up, both at the Monastery and in the Streets. They watched Rin and Yukio grew closer and closer, but suddenly started to not get along as well. They learned about Shiro and how Rin was raised as a human. They laughed at his antics while at the Monastery. His seeming inability to get a job, his play fighting with the other priests and Shiro. They smiled sadly as he ended up dropping out of school. But they were also horrified at his street life. They watched as he was trained to survive on the streets by Beast. He got his street name of Demon. They watched as he fought and gained more and more contacts in various gangs and groups, while staying out of one himself.

He always stayed the same, vicious on the streets, silly and kind at home. He kept straight to his morals, he helped who needed it, protected the weak, righted wrongs. He was like a law officer, but a vigilante. They were horrified at the amount of killing and violence he caused and was a part of. As they watched more, Rin knew they were going to get to a certain part soon, and he wasn't looking forward to it.

 **Rin was now 11 years old. Him and Beast were walking along when suddenly Beast said, "Hey, Demon. I noticed you been kinda depressed lately. What's going on?"**

 **Rin looked away, clearly not wanting to talk about it. He kicked a rock and said, while he was looking down, "I don' wanna talk 'bout it Beast."**

 **Beast just eyed him. "Well, I get that you don' wanna talk about it, but trust me it ain't good to keep things bottled up," he said.**

 **Rin sighed. "Look, I'm just not getting along with my dad or brother too well lately and I been getting bullied a lot lately by some kids and I don't want to get in a lot of trouble, so I haven't really been doin' a lot to fight back and I'm just sick of it all. I been…" he looked down, hesitant to answer.**

 **Beast looked at him, suspicion in his eyes. "You've been what Demon?"**

 **Rin looked at the ground and shuffled his feet. "Well, I've been hurting myself. For a long bit now actually," he looked down, almost afraid to see his reaction.**

 **Beast looked at him, the look on his face spoke of internal conflict. Eventually, he said, "Well Demon, I don't like what you're doing, but I'm not gonna stop you. I know you have your reasons, and as much as I don't like it, I know that sometimes, people need ways to cope."**

 **Rin looked up at him, surprised. "What? You're not gonna tell me that I need to stop or I'm going to hell?"**

 **Beast just laughed. "Bud, if you knew half of the stuff I've done, you wouldn't be surprised at what I've said. Besides, I've got something that is lower risk if you really want to make an effort to stop," he said.**

Shura grimaced, knowing where this was going. She looked at Rin, a question her eyes. He looked away, confirming her thoughts. Beast nodded, a little hesitantly. **"Yeah, but you gotta lie about your age, ok bud?" He said.**

 **Rin nodded, curious now. "Now, I know that you wouldn't tell anyways, but I can't have you goin' around tellin' people you come 'ere okay? I know it's bad gettin' you inta this kinda stuff at your age, but I can tell you need it and you're mature enough to be smart about it," Beast said. "You look old enough to get in anyways."**

 **Rin knew this was true. As they passed a window, he looked at himself. He saw the shoulder length, wild blue and black hair that his dad kept telling him to cut. He saw the hard eyes that looked like they held unknown depths of knowledge. He knew that though he was smaller, he looked old enough to be 30. At hearing his thoughts, everyone looked over at him. They realised that he did look older than what his actual age was. They were surprised that they hadn't noticed it before. Then, they realised that he actually had his hair longer than they remembered. Although, they realised with a jolt that they hadn't paid enough attention to him to comment on it, or even realise that he had grown his hair longer. They all realised that he was actually very, very handsome. Some of them blushed at the thought, but turned back to the TV before Rin could notice it.**

 **Rin nodded, suspicion worming its way into his stomach. After a while of walking on the semi-crowded street, they turned down a dark alley. As they walked, Rin knew he was entering the side of town he had grown oh so familiar with. After a while, they came to a place called "Devil's Lounge". There was a big, buff looking bouncer at the door. He looked up when they came towards him. "I see you're back Beast," the man said, eying Beast warily.**

 **Beast laughed. "I see you remember me then. Well, don't worry, I'm not back to start trouble or nothin'. I'm just here with my friend, Demon over here," he explained, gesturing to Rin.**

 **The man looked at Rin. "Well," he said thoughtfully, "looks old enough. Just don't go causin' no trouble got that?"**

 **The two nodded and he stepped aside, allowing them to enter. When they entered, Rin grinned. He had been taken to a bar. Beast waved to a man behind the bar as they walked up to it. "'Ey! John! Long time no see!" Beast grinned goofily at the man.**

 **The man smiled a little as they sat down. "Beast, back again. Planning on getting in any fights tonight?" John asked, cleaning a glass.**

 **"Nope! Not tonight anyways. My friend here is having some troubles an' I figured you could whip up somethin' to help him deal," Beast said, elbowing Rin.**

 **Rin glared playfully at the man. "How much of a lightweight are ya?" John asked.**

 **"Never drank a drop in his merry life, bless his soul!" Beast sang, smiling.**

 **John nodded. "Well, I'm sure I can whip up something. I know what you want, so don't even bother asking," John directed at Beast.**

 **He proceeded to turn around and expertly pour and mix a drink. It came out a cobalt blue colour and Beast grinned. He took the glass from the man and downed half the glass. He let out a loud whoop and said, "Ah, you always add a little somethin'! Gets me every time!"**

 **John just smiled as he turned around again and began to mix another drink for Rin. When he turned around again, he said, "Alright, since you've never drunk before, I made something a little lighter. Just a Rum and Whiskey with a shot or two of Vodka."**

Shura blanched and then started laughing. Present Rin blushed at her outburst. **Beast laughed as Rin took the glass from the man. The first thing he noticed was that it was a weird, electric green colour. He looked questioningly at the John responded with, "I always add a little colour to my drinks. Better for business."**

 **Rin nodded and took a sip. Beast laughed as he almost spit it out, but swallowed. "I was not expecting that!" Rin said, making a face.**

 **"No one does!" Beast laughed, "but you get used to it, trust me!"**

 **Rin just nodded and took another sip. It burned as it went down, but after that first sip, he noticed that it didn't actually taste as bad as that first sip. Soon, he had downed it and three more. At that point, his cheeks had a pleasant red tinge. "H-Hey Beast," he slurred, "D-d' ya think we should g-go out 'n do somethin' else? I over'eard som'n talk'n an' they sai' they knew a gu-gu-guy tha' was sellin' s'm good sctuff. I think i' was a' this bar acually."**

 **He was hiccuping as he talked, but he was getting too drunk to care. Beast looked at him, his alcohol addled mind seeming to like the idea. "Sure Demon! 'Ey! John! D' y' know a guy 'oos sellin' anathin' good 'round 'ere?"**

 **He wasn't quite as wasted Rin was, but is speech was still slurred. John looked at the two, considered for a moment, then said, "Go through the employee only door by the men's room. He's back there."**

 **The two got up and staggered, laughing, towards the door he had indicated. They managed to get the door open, and they walked through. The first thing that they vaguely saw was that it didn't look at all like a staff area. It looked more like a drug den. There were people, laughing their asses off, sitting on sofas. There were people shooting themselves up with god knows what, and there were people smoking stuff all around the room. In the back, they saw a man whom they assumed was the leader here and walked towards him.**

 **When they got close, Beast asks, "'Ey, you th' guy sellin' the good schtuff?"**

 **The man looks up. Upon looking at the two, he gets a wild grin on his face. "Yeah, you lookin'?"**

 **The two nod, too drunk to realize what they're about to sign on to. The man says, "Well, I got it here with me. But it's gonna cost ya." He says, looking a bit more serious.**

 **At this point, many people are nervous and on the edges of their seats. Rin just looks down, knowing they'll soon find out what he was doing for so many years before that night. Beast pulls a wallet out of his back pocket and asks, "A'righ'. 'Ow much is it gon' cost us?"**

 **The man looks thoughtful, before saying, "Well, since it's your first time, I'll give ya a discount. That'll be $100. If ya come back, just know it'll be more."**

 **Beast pulls out the cash and hands it to him. After counting it, the man says, "Alright, wha' do ya want?"**

Everyone is on the edges of their seats, scared of what will happen next when all of a sudden, the screen is paused. Everyone jumps at the sudden appearance of Rin standing by the TV, remote in hand. Bon jumps and says, "What did you do that for?"

Rin just stood there, looking at him sternly. "It's bad enough you found out about the first part. I wasn't expecting any of this to be revealed but that bastard Mephisto had to go and show it. You don't need to know what happens next. Yukio, to answer the question I see on your face, this is from the time I didn't come home for a week. I'm sure you remember how you and Dad reacted when I got back and saw what state I was in," he said, smiling a little at the end.

Shura spoke up, "Well, I never expected it, but don't feel too bad. I started drinkin' at a too young age too. While we're on it, Rin, how much can you drink before you hit that point?"

Rin knew what she was referring to. It was the moment when you felt the buzz of alcohol start to make it's way throughout your body. It was that moment when you knew you were getting drunk. "It depends, what kind of drink are you talking about?" He asks stoically.

Before she can answer, Yukio bursts out, "Shura! What the hell are you asking him that for? Am I the only other one who is super concerned right now about the fact that he started drinking and doing drugs at the age of 11? ELEVEN?! Rin! Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell anyone?"

Yukio's face was red with anger at the end of his rant. Rin just stood there and looked at him. "You think I didn't notice?" He said quietly. "You think I didn't notice the fact that you started growing more distant when we hit the age of seven? You think I didn't notice how often you and dad were gone? You think that I didn't notice how distant you guys got, especially after I ended up not going to school anymore? Didn't you listen to dad when he said no one knew where I went during the day? YOU GUYS DIDN'T NOTICE ME ENOUGH TO REALIZE THAT I WAS GONE HALF OF THE DAMN TIME AND ONLY SHOWED UP WHEN I KNEW THAT OTHER PEOPLE I NEEDED TO SEE WERE GOING TO BE THERE!" Rin was shouting at this point.

He took a deep breath, trying to calm the anger that was shaking his entire body now. "I needed an escape, and Beast gave that to me. Sure, I did some stuff that I probably shouldn't have, but I was always careful. WE were always careful. Say what you want Yukio, I wouldn't change the past in a heartbeat. And to answer your question Shura," he said, turning back to her, "like I said, it depends on what I'm drinking. If it's beer, I can get through six or seven before I start hitting that point. Anything else, other than shots of vodka or tequila, it takes me four or five. If I'm doing shots, it's only two or three. Trust me on this though, I can out drink you. Any day." His eyes narrowed slightly at her, seeing the look on her face.

The entire room was silent. Neko, not able to hold his silence anymore spoke up and said, "Rin, what did you end up taking?"

Rin looked at him, a debate going on in his eyes. Surprisingly, Takara spoke up with his puppet and said, "I think we all want to know that."

Bon and Shima spoke at the same time saying, "Yeah, we're already learning about other stuff, why won't you tell us?"

They looked at each other, seemingly surprised that they had spoken at the same time. Rin sighed. "Look, I'm hesitant to tell you guys because it's not something I've ever talked to anyone about. I'm not used to talking to other people, because I never had anyone before I came here. And even the people I did end up making friends with abandoned me when they learned that I wasn't fully human." He glared at them at that.

Everyone shifted in their seats. They knew what they had done, and the letters that everyone had gotten had been a harsh slap back into reality. That words and actions have more power than they are given credit for. Seeing their faces, Rin sighed again. "It depended on the day," he started saying. Everyone looked up at him, a little confused.

He continued, "for example, if it was a good day, I'd only drink or do mushrooms or something small like that. I only did a lot of different things on the real, real bad days. I think the day when I almost OD'd I had been drinking and I was on Adderall, Crack, Meth and I think I may or may not have done another hallucinogen at some point."

Everyone looked at him, horrified. "Rin…." Shiemi started to say.

He shrugged. "It had been a really bad day. Beast… he… you know what, I'm sure it'll come up soon, might as well continue," he said, a lump suddenly forming in his throat.

He skipped past the rest of the memory of his first time drinking and doing drugs. It went to fast for anyone to see a full picture, but everyone saw snippets of what he had done, and what had followed. He put it extra fast past the part where he confessed to Beast that he was gay, and thought he had a thing. They didn't see Beast's reaction, and his explanation of why him and Rin wouldn't work. Everyone was confused but Rin didn't say anything, just casually wiped away the lone tear that had fallen down his face. When that part was over, he went back to the spot he had originally been in and pressed play.

* * *

Authors Note

Hey guys! I'm back! I really hope that you enjoy this next chapter. There are just a few things that I want to go over before it gets too far into the story. First off, in the next couple of episodes, it's going to be more based off of what happened in the Anime. After that's all done, I've decided that I actually want to continue this story on, as if it was a continuation. Another thing I need to note is that there will be some adult content in this story. I have shifted the ages to be at least 18 so no worries! Also, there are some made up or exaggerated things in the story, as this chapter proves. Yes, there is mention of drug use, but there won't actually be any scenes of drug use. The big pairing is BonxRinxShima. Other than that, I don't really have a lot to say! Tell me what you think in the comments and I'll do my best to respond!

Thanks again!  
~Marina Landbough


	3. Losing a Friend and Meeting New People

There ended up being three memories before that. There was a lot more laughing and crying as they saw what had happened to him in his life. After the three had passed, a new one started up and Rin gulped. He knew what was coming, and he hated that he had to watch it again. **It was a surprisingly nice day. Rin and Beast were walking down a street that looked like it was halfway between the bad side of town and the good side of town. Rin was laughing, a look of happiness on his face.** Everyone looked at Rin and realized they had only seen a smile like that from him once. At the camping trip. They grimaced and turned back to the screen, not wanting to face the memories.

 **"Oh man, and you should have seen my brother's face when he caught me in his closet. I was only looking for a shirt cause it was laundry day, but the look on his face said that there was somethin' he didn't want me seeing in there. And then, when I asked him if he was trying to hide some porn mags in his closet, he went so red a tomato would be jealous!" He laughed, unable to hold it in.**

Yukio blushed at the memory. He had been worried that Rin would find the guns and his uniform in his closet. Everyone laughed at that. **Beast was laughing on the screen. "Good job Demon! I bet that's what he was actually tryin' to hide too!" He said, wiping tears off of his face.**

 **The two on screen started howling with laughter at the thought.** Those off screen were getting a kick out of it, especially Shura. **As they were laughing, a scream suddenly split through the air. They both looked up suddenly, an alert and serious look on their faces. They looked at each other and started running towards the sound. When they heard a gunshot, they ran even faster. Eventually, they got to an alleyway and saw a horrifying scene before them.**

 **It was obvious that the couple had gotten lost in this area, as they were dressed to nicely to actually belong here. On the ground in front of the woman, a man lay in a pool of blood, unmoving. The woman was screaming her head off as she tried to back away from the three men that were approaching her, animalistic looks in their eyes. Everyone off screen shivered. These were the kinds of people Rin dealt with? How could he have done that? They heard one of the men say, "Come on little lady, we'll show you a good time! No need to worry!"**

 **The woman just kept screaming. Beast shouted out then, "Hey! Step away from her you bastards!"**

 **They turned around to face the person who had shouted at them. When they saw the two, they laughed. "And what are you going to do about it?" One called, still grinning.**

 **Beast and Demon lunged toward the men. It took them a moment to get over their shock, but a moment was all the two needed. They rammed into the men and sent them flying back into the wall. They heard the crack of a skull against concrete. One of the men wasn't moving anymore. The two remaining men got up angrily and started walking towards the two. Beast motioned for Rin to go and help the woman.**

 **Nodding, he ran towards her and helped her stand up. She still looked shaken, but a look of shock came into her eyes when he told her to leave her husband and run. She tried to protest, but Rin cut her off saying that if she wanted to survive, then she needed to run. Looking at her dead husband, she started running, and didn't look back. As he was turning back, he heard a shout of "DEMON!" and a gunshot.**

 **He flinched, expecting to feel the burn of a gunshot wound. But when it never came, he opened his eyes to see the men staring, horrified, at the man standing before Rin. He turned his head and said, "You okay Demon?"**

 **Rin nodded his head, feeling fear worm its way into his head. Suddenly, Beast collapsed to the ground and a pool of blood began to form underneath his fallen form. Rin, realising what had happened, looked up at the men and said, "You have ten seconds to run before I kill you both where you stand."**

 **The men, and everyone in the room, understood then why he was called Demon. The look of pure anger on his face, his features seeming demonic and animalistic. He looked like someone you would, and should be scared of. Everyone remembered back to the time when he had lost control when his sword had started to break and he had that exact, same look on his face. The men looked at him and decided that it would be better if they left then. "ONE!" Rin growled out, looking angrier.**

 **They ran away, not looking back. When he saw that they were gone, Rin fell onto the ground by Beast, a worried look on his face. "Hey hey hey hey! Beast! Come on, come on! Don't give up on me!" He said, shaking his friend.**

 **Beast opened his eyes and smiled gently at his friend. "Demon, I don't think I'm gonna make it," he said, still smiling up at Rin.**

In the room, Rin had silent tears streaming down his face, knowing that he was going to have to watch it over again. No one noticed though, their eyes were to riveted on the screen. **Rin had tears streaming down his face. "No, no no no! You can't leave me! You can't…. You can't…." he said, fading off at the end.**

 **Beast just laughed weakly. "You see where them bastards shot me? Rin," he said, looking him in the eyes and saying his actual name for the first time in many years, "I'm not going to make it. I know that you will want to mourn, but I'm tellin' ya, I'm not someone you want to mourn for. Trust me. I want ya to live a good life. I want ya to grow up better than I did. I know, I know, I took you in and trained ya here, but that was because I knew you'd need it. And, I guess I just kinda got used to ya.**

 **"Ya know, I never did get a chance to tell ya, but you remember what you said, that first night in the bar?"**

 **Rin nodded, a little confused. "Well, I know that ya really meant it, and I know it's been a couple years, but, I never got a chance to say that yeah, I like ya too ya little bugger," he said.**

 **Rin looked at him, shocked. Then, tears began running down his cheeks again. "You idiot," he said, seeming to be angry but unknowably upset at the same time, "why didn't you say anything? I know you're older, but not by much, why didn't you say anything?"**

 **Beast just laughed and closed his eyes. "'Cause I felt bad for introducin' ya to this world. I was scared I was gonna hurt ya more than I already had," he said, chuckling.**

 **Rin was about to say something else when Beast coughed. Rin looked panicked. "No, no no no please don't leave me," Rin said, panic laced in his voice.**

 **Beast just smiled, and reached a hand up to touch Rin's face. "It'll be okay Rin. You'll be okay. Just go and live for me eh?" He said, smiling kindly at him.**

 **Rin gripped the hand on his face like it was the lifeline that was keeping him from sinking. "O-o-okay Beast," he managed to get out, voice choked with emotion.**

 **Beast smiled and closed his eyes, saying, "You know, you can call me Cole, Rin," he said, chuckling again.**

 **Rin nodded, a watery smile on his face. "Okay Cole," he whispered, complying to the request.**

 **Cole smiled and let out a final breath. Rin watched as his chest rose and fell one last time, his eyes closing with a content look on his face. When he didn't move again, a look of profound sadness came onto Rin's face. "No.. no no NO!" Rin screamed, tears falling down his face.**

The screen faded to black. There wasn't a person in the room that wasn't in tears. Even Takara had tears falling down his face. "Rin…. I didn't know…" Yukio whispered.

"No one did. Not until now," Rin said, not opening his eyes.

"Why did you automatically go to drugs and alcohol for relief?" Shiemi asked, not sure herself.

Shura laughed. "Trust me, with what Rin said earlier about what he took, it would definitely help him forget. And I can't really blame him either…" She said, a sad look on her face.

Yukio's face turned red and he exploded at her, "What?! You're condoning his use of alcohol and drugs to cope with a loss? He said he almost OD'd from that! What the hell Shura?"

Rin laughed coldly. "I don't think she's really condoning it Yukio. All she's saying is she understands why I did it. Yeah, I know it's not good that I almost OD'd. But you know what? I don't care! It was in the past! I had just lost the best friend I've ever had! What the hell do you expect? Me to be oh so happy and just get on with it? No! He helped me! If it wasn't for him, I probably wouldn't be here today goddammit!" Rin said, trying to stay calm.

Yukio looked like he wanted to say something but, again held his silence. He wanted to ask why Rin hadn't gone to him or Shiro, but he knew the answer to that. " Rin…" Konekomaru said hesitantly after a while of silence, "are you.. Gay?"

Rin smiled and nodded. Shiemi gasped and blushed furiously and said, "So, I had a crush on you and it never would have gone anywhere anyways?"

Rin laughed, glad to be off the topic of Cole. "I've always see you as more of a sister Shiemi," he said kindly.

"Rin," Shura started to say, "if you've been able to fight like that this entire time, why haven't you?"

His face darkened slightly. "Because, you better than anyone should understand that I hate Kurikara. I lost everything because of that sword… I prefer hand to hand combat anyways," he said, shrugging his shoulders at the end.

At that, Bon stood up and said, "You prefer hand to hand combat eh? Prove it then."

Rin looked at him, confused. "Hmm?" He asked, trying to figure out his intentions.

"Fight me. Right now. Hand to hand." Bon said, starting to clear an area.

Everyone looked at Rin. He seemed to be debating with himself as to whether or not he actually wanted to do this. Sighing, he decided he might as well. They really couldn't hate him anymore anyways. He helped Bon clear the area and everyone moved out of the way. Looking at Bon he said, "Are you sure about this? How much hand to hand experience do you have?"

Bon shrugged. "I learned how to fight, don't worry. I may be training to be an Aria, but I'm also going for Dragoon(?) remember," he said.

Rin nodded. "And you understand that in agreeing to fight me, there will be no holding back? It goes until one person says they've had enough or passes out. Understood?" Rin asked, a surprisingly serious look on his face.

Bon laughed and said, "Hah! As if some little blue monkey like you could take out someone like me!"

He carefully looked for a reaction. Usually, Rin would give him a wild, angry reaction and then they would get into an argument. But not today it seemed. Rin had a focused look on his face and was eyeing up Bon. He could tell that yes, Bon did have some experience fighting. Good for him. Unfortunately, Rin hadn't lost a fight in more than 10 years. On the sidelines, everyone was slightly surprised that Rin hadn't reacted to Bon's name calling. They watched as the two eyed each other up. Tired of waiting for either to strike, Shura called out, "On my count, the fight begins. Three, two, one!"

Both took up fighting positions. Immediately, Shura noticed that while Bon seemed tense and sprung tighter than a coil, Rin had a loose, almost relaxed position. That was, until you noticed the subtle things. The way he seemed like a coiled snake waiting to attack. The way he looked ready to fight at a moments notice. Growing impatient, Bon lunged toward him, fist raised. Rin easily dodged, looking bored. Trying not to let his anger get the better of him, Bon swung again. And yet again, Rin dodged with ease, the same bored look on his face. But not in his eyes. As he was flying past him, Bon caught his eyes. In there, he saw a fierce, ferocious animal, waiting to pounce. He saw a coiled snake, lying in the grass, waiting for the perfect moment to attack. He saw in those eyes a demon.

This went on for a while, with Bon attempting to hit and Rin always dodging. Everyone was confused. They had thought the two were going to fight. This was just, very anticlimactic. The one thing that did amaze them though was the grace, the fluidity with which he dodged the hits. It almost seemed like he was a dancer, performing in a grand ballet, not a fighter, fighting someone who had challenged him. After a while, Rin looked at his unusually long fingernails, a bored expression on his face. "Hmmm, is that all you got? I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I guess it wasn't worth it to fight a stupid rooster like you was it?" He said lazily.

Bon's anger got the better of him and he lunged sloppily at Rin. Shura realised then what he had been doing. He had been analyzing Bon. Even if it looked as if he had only been evading, she knew then there had been more to it. He had been watching Bon's every move, tiring him out, getting him angrier and angrier until eventually, he snapped and he lost any chance he may have had at winning. After the first sloppy hit, everything about Rin changed. His face darkened with a twisted sort of glee, his stance lowered, became sturdier, his hands came up in preparation for the moment he was going to strike.

Shura and Yukio noticed this. They were, as it happened, the only ones who noticed. No one else noticed these changes, as they were too riveted on the whole picture to see the minor details that made it up. When Bon came charging back at him, he realised to late his mistake. When he reached Rin, he tried to hit but instead of dodging, Rin blocked. He grabbed Bon's arm and used it as a pole of sorts to turn around and slam his boots into his back. Bon flew forward and uttered a groan when he hit the wall. Not giving up, Bon quickly got up again and ran towards Rin again.

Rin just sighed. "So predictable," he murmured.

He side stepped as Bon came at him again and grabbed his arm. He used some of his strength and judo flipped Bon onto the floor, face down. His arm was twisted behind his back and Bon knew that only a miracle could get him out of this. "Give up yet," Rin whispered, suddenly frighteningly close to his ear.

Bon shivered. "Never," he growled.

Rin applied more pressure to Bon's arm and he growled in pain. He looked back at Rin, a look of defiance on his face. "I'll never give up to a monkey like you," he said, grimacing at the pain.

Rin looked at him, considering. Then, he shrugged and said, "Okay!"

Bon suddenly felt immense pain in his arm and cried out, tears of pain falling down his face. That was the last thing he remembered before he passed out from the pain. When everyone had heard the snap of bones and the cry of pain from Bon, they knew that Rin had won. Yukio ran towards Bon as Rin stood up and shook out his hand. "Don't worry. It's nothing major, just a small break. It was enough to make sure he passed out from the pain because he wasn't going to give up," Rin said, pointing to the area he had broken.

Yukio nodded and caught the medical kit and sling that Shura threw over at him. While everyone was crowding around Bon, Rin went over to the TV to see how much was left on the first disk. He fast-forwarded and saw that there was only one more memory. He felt conflicted about it, but rewinded it to the beginning to it was ready to play.

It didn't take Bon long to wake up, because as Rin had said, it wasn't anything really bad. When he woke up, Yukio gave him some painkillers which he gratefully accepted. He knew that he had lost when he saw the cast on his arm. He grumbled about it and looked at Rin. "You were holding back weren't you?" He asked, a little bitter.

Rin nodded, no point in hiding it. "This isn't out in the streets. I didn't have to use my full power, so I didn't. Also, if I had, you would have walked away with worse than a broken arm," he said, a flash passing over his eyes.

There was a moment of silence when Rin said, "There's one more memory on that disk. I want you guys to watch it before anything else is discussed."

There were many looks of confusion, but everyone agreed. When they had set the room up like it had been before, they took their seats and Shima hit play. **The scene started in daylight. It was clearly a year or so later, as Rin looked older than he had in the last scene. He was walking in the streets of an unknown place. Everyone was surprised at the fact that he wasn't in his home town for once. Then, those who had been to or were from Kyoto realized that he was, indeed, in Kyoto. Actually, everyone was a little surprised because he didn't look like he did when he met them, which was odd. He was looking around, taking in the sights. Unfortunately, he was a little lost. He looked around for someone, but the streets were weirdly deserted. It was an overcast day, and as Rin looked up, he felt a couple of droplets fall onto his face.**

 **A little desperate now, he looked around frantically. Up ahead, he finally saw someone. Well, more like three someones. As it was darker and it was raining, you couldn't quite make out their features. He ran up to them an patted the middle one on the shoulder, drawing his attention. He grunted and turned around, wondering who was talking to him. Rin got a better look at the three. The middle one, the one whose shoulder he had tapped had brown hair with a streak of blonde down the middle and a lot of piercings. He reminded Rin a lot of a rooster.**

 **The one on his left was shorter and had a shaved head. He was clutching a book and some sort of bead string in his hands. The one on his right had pink hair and a goofy sort of smile on his face. "What do you want?" The one in the middle asked gruffly.**

Everyone gasped and looked between Rin and the Kyoto trio. Rin just shook his head and turned toward the screen. **"Well, I noticed that everywhere is closed or seemingly deserted, and I need a place to stay the night as the train is broken down, so I was wondering if, erm, I might be able to stay with one of you. I noticed that you have clothes similar to the priests at my Monastery, so I'd guess that's where you live?" He said, talking to the three of them.**

 **For a moment, they looked surprised that he was talking to them, as if it was something rare to happen. The middle one considered before saying, "Well, you were right on us living at the Monastery here, but unfortunately, a few years ago it was destroyed and we're still rebuilding it so we don't have enough space for an extra guest."**

 **Rin nodded, looking thoughtful. "Hmm, well, do you know where I could go?" He asked.**

 **"There's nowhere in town unfortunately. We can try and find some transportation and get you to a place if that is what you want," the middle said, looking at him.**

 **Rin nodded gratefully while saying, "That would be fantastic! I don't want to have to walk real far in the rain."**

 **The three teens in front of him laughed. "I agree with that," the pink haired one spoke up.**

 **Rin held out his hand and said, "I'm Rin! What are your names?"**

 **The middle one shook his hand and said, "Well, I'm Ryuji Suguro, but everyone just calls me Suguro. This here is Shima Renzo and Konekomaru Miwa."**

 **He pointed to the person as he said their name. They waved a hi and they all trudged off in search of somewhere to get transportation. As they were looking, they saw that a carriage had pulled into town. They went over and looked for the driver. Once they found him, they asked if he was going to anywhere in particular. He said yes, that he was going to (Rin's hometown). Rin flinched a little, but managed to hide it. They asked him how much a ride would be and he said that there was no charge. They bid their farewells to Rin, saying they needed to get back.**

 **He waved at them and followed the man to the back of the carriage. He told him to find a seat. He ended up finding a seat between a woman with red and orange hair and very, very skimpy clothing. She was passed out drunk and he smelt the alcohol on her breath. On his other side was a girl who looked like she had recently experienced something very, very traumatizing. She had longer, purple hair and little eyebrows. Deciding she looked like she needed to talk he said, "hey, are you okay?"**

 **She jumped at his question and turned to face him. Immediately, he saw her put up a cold mask. "Yes, I'm perfectly fine, she said, turning her head.**

 **He chuckled. "If you knew how many times, I've used that excuse and heard it used, you would know that I see right through that. You look like you need someone to talk to, so let me listen," he said, smiling kindly at her.**

 **She looked away from him, still seeming not to want to talk to him, but when he heard a sniffle, he put his hand gently on her shoulder. After a moment, she turned around and leaned her head on his shoulder. He was a little surprised, but when he felt the tears soaking his shoulder, he pulled her into a tight, down to earth hug. She continued to cry for a while before she eventually sat up. Rin gently wiped away the tears on her face and said, "What happened?"**

 **"Well, you see, my village was recently attacked and burned to the ground and it was my mom but she was…. Different. Not herself. And, I lost everything in that fire. I don't know what I'm going to do, where I'm going to go. I don't know anything…" She said, clearly not wanting to go into detail.**

 **Rin felt his throat close up a little. "Well," he said, wiping away the fresh tears, "the town we're going to has a lot of opportunities and places to stay. It'll all turn out okay!"**

 **He smiled at her, and she smiled a watery smile back at him. "I have a friend waiting there for me," she said, wiping her face.**

 **"Well there you go! See? Everything is already looking up!" He declared, making her giggle.**

 **"Okay," she said.**

 **"I'm Rin!" he said, holding out his hand.**

 **"I'm Izumo," she said, shaking his offered hand.**

 **They smiled at each other before Izumo yawned. He let her lean on his shoulder and the screen went black.**

* * *

Author's note!

Hello again! Sorry about the cliff hanger, but I figured it'd be best to end the update here! Remember to rate(?) and review! See ya soon!

~Marina Landbough


	4. Revelations, Confessions, and Make-Ups

Hey guys! Just to let you know there is Mature Content in the chapter ahead! Please see the end of the chapter for a note about next chapter!

* * *

Everyone was in shock. He had met basically everyone before even coming here? And they hadn't known it was him? No one knew what to say. Rin sighed and said, "Alright, I figure that you have questions now."

"Why didn't you tell us you knew us before?" Shima asked.

"It never came up. I knew it was you guys, but I also knew that you wouldn't recognise me. I was in a bad place when I came to the school, and I didn't want to remember anything from my past," Rin explained.

Shima nodded, understanding a little. "Do you still use?" Yukio asked.

Rin looked at him and seemed to consider his options. Sighing, he finally said, "Yes. It's not an addiction, don't get me wrong. Because of my body make-up I can't really get addictied to anything."

Yukio looked at him, a concerned look on his face. "Are you on anything right now?" Izumo asked suddenly.

He threw her a grin. "I'll give you three guesses," he said.

Yukio let out a grunt and said, "Rin…"

Rin cut him off saying, "You don't have a right to say anything. It's nothing bad, don't worry. And besides, the healing cut off things wore off hours ago. The effects of the drug are still going, but don't worry, probably not for much longer."

Everyone looked at him and he shrugged. "What?! I wanted to at least feel some sort of happiness before I… before I killed myself," he said, shrugging his shoulders again.

"You idiot! Why do you do this? You always talk like you're the only one and that you're all alone! You're not! We're here for you, all of us. Look, we're sorry for the way we treated you, it was wrong in so many ways and we were stupid for not seeing it sooner. But that doesn't mean that we aren't here for you. We are!" Bon growled.

Rin looked at him, surprised. This is not what he had expected to happen, not at all. He almost felt bad that they had been planning on trying to make amends with him and he was going to kill himself. Almost. "I know that you had all planned on making amends with me, but you realise that after what you all did, it's going to take a long time to gain my trust back?"

Everyone nodded. They had known that when Shura told them everything they had done. "We know, but we're all really sorry for what we did and we're willing to make the effort to be friends again!" Shiemi said, a determined look on her face.

He looked around at them all and for the first time in a very long while, they saw a happy smile stretch over his face, a look of hope in his eyes. His tail started to dance happily behind him and some chuckled at it. "We should probably take a break from watching, it's been a few hours," Yukio said, looking at his watch.

Everyone nodded. Shima said, "So, Rin!"

Rin looked over at him, "Yes?" he asked, curious.

"Since you're, you know, gay, is there anyone here that you like?" He asked, a wicked glint in his eyes.

Rin raised an eyebrow, face tinted slightly red. "No, what makes you think that?"

Shima laughed and cried out, "YOU DO! I knew it!"

Rin blushed a little deeper. "What's it to you?" He asked, still blushing.

"WHo is it?" Shima asked in a sing-song voice.

"It's not important," Rin said, looking a little sad.

"Well, we can eliminate a good number of people right off the bat. Shiemi, Shura, Izumo, and Yukio are all no go's," Shima started.

Both brothers make a disgusted face at the mention of them being together. Shima laughed at that. "And, I doubt it's Konekomaru cause he's straighter than an arrow," he added, making said individual blush.

"So, it's down to me, Bon and Takara over there," Shima mused, a pondering look on his face.

Rin just remained silent. "So, who is it?" Shima asked.

At this point, everyone was looking at him and he was blushing even harder than ever. "It's not Takara. I only consider him a friend. A good one at that," Rin said.

Rin and Shima looked at each other, a little surprised. It was no secret between then that they both swung both ways. "Who is it?" Bon asked, curious now.

If it was at all possible, Rin got even redder. He even started to steam a bit and had to pat out a little fire that appeared on him. A few people laughed at that. Rin mumbled something so quietly that no one could hear it. No one, except for Shura that is. She looked at him and started laughing. "Shut up Shura!" He said, a little frustrated.

"Come on Rin~" Shima said, still sing songy, "spit it out."

Shura smacked him on the back. "Come on kid, just spit it out. You do it or I will!" She said, grinning at him.

He shook his head vigorously. Everyone could see that he was having an intense internal debate. That debate however, went on for too long for the ever impatient Shura said, "Oh for god's sake, he likes the both of ya!"

 _Oh god oh god oh god_ , Rin thought, panicking in his mind. Shura and Bon looked at each other, and then at Rin, who was trying to curl into himself, face red with embarrassment, and then at everyone else in the room, who had a shocked look on their face. "What? Are you sure Shura?" Bon asked, spluttering a little.

She nodded. "Go on, tell 'em Rin!" She said, looking at the red teen next to her.

He just nodded confirmation of what she had said. Shima started laughing. Rin looked up at him, a sad look on his face. Bon had started to chuckle to. He suddenly stood up, and quickly walked away, cursing Mephisto to hell and back for revealing that he was gay, and for being forced to admit his feelings for the two boys. Not even questioning it, he opened the door that had appeared in the wall before him and slammed it shut. He didn't pay attention to what was in the room, but once he saw a sofa by a fire, he walked over and collapsed onto it, allowing the sobs to finally release themselves. Crying silently, he started to wonder why he had ever thought it would work. He was the son of Satan for god sake! He continued to cry, oblivious to what was going on outside of the door.

~Outside the Door after Rin left~

When Rin had gotten up and slammed the door behind him, Shura had turned towards the two teens, an odd look of anger on her face. "Great! Look what ya've done! I can't believe you two! He was already embarrassed as it was, and then you had to go and laugh at him! Great job!" She yelled at them.

They looked at each other, suddenly realizing what they had done and how Rin must have taken it. Guilt sowed itself deep inside them and they looked down. Everyone else in the room was really, really confused. Yukio looked at Shura but she just shook her head. "Now, here's what you're gonna do. You're gonna go in there, apologize, and figure out what the hell you're gonna do now! Now, GO!" She roared at the end.

They got up, looked at each other, slightly nervous now, straightened themselves out and walked toward the door. When they got there, they went in, quietly closing the door behind them. "Okay," Yukio said, "what is going on Shura?"

"They need to get it out and figure out where they want to go from here. Trust me Yukio, if Rin wants to tell you, he'll tell you. That goes for everyone else here. This is clearly a difficult time for him, so give him some slack," she said, looking at them.

Everyone started at the door for a while, before deciding that it would probably be best to get everything set up for the next time they watched.

~In the Room - Rin, Shima, Bon~

When Shima and Bon entered the room, they heard a soft, gentle snoring. Looking at each other, they walked over to the place where the sound was coming from. When they got there, they saw that Rin was sleeping. His eyes were red, and they felt guilty that they had made him cry. Looking at each other, they sat down of the open side of the sofa, that conveniently allowed them to face him. They looked at each other and sighed. Bon ran a hand through his hair and said, "You know, it's almost ironic isn't it? We were just talking about this."

Shima nodded and replied, "Well, I never thought he liked us. And not just one of us, but both of us too."

Bon nodded. They stared at Rin and after a while, Rin finally began to stir. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking into the fire. He seemed to be thinking because more tears started to fall down his face. They heard him mutter, "It doesn't matter anyways. They'll never like you anyways so just get over it. I bet they were laughing cause now they just have something else to make fun of me for."

Shima cleared his throat. Rin looked their way and jumped, a look of sadness and fear in his eyes. "Rin…" Shima started to say.

"No, don't bother. If you're here to make fun of me then go ahead. I clearly deserve it," Rin said, hanging his head, tears dripping down his face and onto his hands.

Bon let out a growl, "Goddamnit Okumura! If you'd let us talk you'd realize that's not what we came here to do!"

Rin looked up, surprise in his eyes. "W-what?" Rin asked, stuttering a little.

"Rin," Shima said, a kind look in his eyes, "we don't hate you. In fact, me and Bon, we're together."

Rin looked at them, surprised. "What?"

Bon nodded, grabbing Shima's hand. "Yeah," he said, chuckling a little. "We both… we both have feelings for you too. We really are really sorry for all that stuff that we said, we were just scared cause we had planned on approaching you after the camping trip, but then we found out your parentage, and we didn't know what to do. We were afraid it wouldn't work and that we would all get hurt in the process. So we hid under rude words and actions. But now, we see our mistake. You can't be blamed for who your parents are. You were raised by Shiro Fujimoto. You were raised human. We were just too stupid to see past the whole demon thing."

Rin looked at both of them, seeming to be unsure of how to react. "I was so scared that you would hate me and reject me like everyone else has and…" Rin started to say.

But, he was interrupted by Shima launching himself at Rin. "Don't talk like that! We were stupid and it's all our fault for not saying anything sooner. I hope you can forgive and accept us!" Shima said, tears starting to fall down his face.

Shocked, Rin looked down at Shima, and then over at Bon. Realizing that they had good intentions, he hugged Shima tightly. After a moment, he pulled Shima away and wiped the tears away. "Don't cry Shima. I'm sorry, I overreacted. I just… I'm not used to this kind of thing and the last person who I cared about like this ended up dying and…" Rin said, tears leaking out of his eyes again

That was when Bon got up and went on the other side of Rin, sandwiching him in a hug with Shima. Rin let all the tears he had been holding in go and slouched into the hug, finally after so many years feeling, and accepting, the affection that they were giving him. Wiping his tears away, Shima pulled Rin into a gentle kiss. At first, Rin was shocked by it, but eventually, he let himself get carried away by the feelings that had flooded him. They both pulled away and Rin saw that Shima's eyes were alight with passion.

Shima captured him in another kiss, this one more passionate. Shima trapped Rin against Bon as they struggled for dominance. It wasn't much of a fight, and Shima soon gained entry to Rin's mouth. Rin moaned at the feeling, spurring Shima on. He gasped again as he felt lips against his neck. Bon leaned in and littered his neck with light kisses. Shima pulled away, grinning and began attacking his neck. His lips were captured then by Bon, who turned his head slightly to face him. Once again, it was only a quick battle as Bon gained dominance over Rin. Both Bon and Shima knew that Rin was a sub, right there and then.

Rin gasped and moaned into the kiss as he felt cold, slender fingers work their way up his shirt. His back arched as Shima began to toy with his nipples. "Are you a virgin Rin?" Shima asked casually.

Rin nodded. Shima looked up at Bon and they shared a knowing look. Maybe not now, but at some point later they knew it was going to be a fun night. Getting a sudden idea, Bon reached down and lightly stroked the base of Rin's tail. Once again, his back arched and he moaned, this time his groin and ass gyrated against Shima and Bon. He moaned at the friction. "I- I- mmmmmm," Rin started to talk before his lips were captured by Shima.

"Less talk, more kissing," Bon said.

Shima nodded slightly in agreement and pulled away, a trail of saliva connecting Rin to Shima. Shima wiped their mouths and said to Bon, "We should probably stop. The others are probably wondering what we're doing in here."

Bon nodded, but when they went to get up, Rin clutched them. "Please, can we just stay here for a while longer? Tell them we should all get sleep and then we can stay here," he said, a pleading look in his eyes.

They looked at each other, then at Rin. They couldn't resist the look on his face, so Bon said, "Okay, I'll tell them to get some sleep. Be right back."

Rin smiled and it warmed their hearts to see him smile so. Rin reluctantly let go of Bon so he could give the news. Bon walked to the door. As Bon walked towards the door, Rin pulled Shima down onto the sofa with him. Shima smiled and said, "There's a bed on the other side of the room, let's go there okay?"

Rin groaned at the thought of moving and let out a yelp when Shima picked him up. A worm of worry wriggled in his brain as he felt how light Rin was. Rin wrapped his arms around Shima's neck and allowed himself to be carried over to the bed. Getting an idea, Rin smiled wickedly and began kissing Shima's neck. Shima jumped in surprise, but kept a firm hold on the half demon. Soon, they reached the bed and they both laid down on it, making out again.

~Outside~

When Bon walked out, everyone looked up and started to ask questions. He didn't let them get very far when he said, "Alright, look guys. Rin is still really emotional right now, so me and Shima are gonna stay with him. You all should get some sleep and then we can continue watching the things later."

Yukio looked at him suspiciously. "Did everything work out then?" Shura asked, looking at him.

Bon smiled awkwardly and said, "Yeah, I think it will."

Shura smiled and nodded her approval. Everyone decided that sleep would, indeed, be a very good idea. Before Bon left, Yukio grabbed his arm and said, "If either of you hurts him, I'll hunt you down myself."

Bon nodded his understanding. He walked through the door and closed and locked it it behind him. When he turned around, he saw that the two had moved into the bed that was in the room. Shima was on top of Rin and Rin had his hands laced in Shima's hair. They were making out. Bon smiled at the sight and couldn't help but feel thrilled that the three of them were finally together. Bon and Shima, once they realised that they not only liked each other, but Rin too, had been worried that he wouldn't accept them. Then, everything had happened and they hadn't known what to do. But now, it turned out that he liked them too! As he watched and thought about it, he couldn't help as a sudden heat shot through his groin.

"They said that they'll go to sleep and we can continue watching tomorrow or whenever it is," Bon said.

They looked up at him and he smirked. Rin was red faced and panting slightly whereas Shima was a little more composed, but was still flushed a little and had hair that was now a rats nest. "What say we go to bed too?" Bon suggested, started to undress himself.

Shima and Rin followed suit until they were all in their boxers. Bon and Shima looked sadly at the scars on Rin's body. He noticed them staring and turned his head away, flushing with shame. "I'm sorry," he said, looking at the floor.

Bon walked toward him and pulled him into a hug. "It's okay Rin, that's all in the past now. You'll never have to do anything like that again! Not if we can help it," he said into Rin's hair.

Rin smiled a little, unable to stop the tears coming down his face. "Okay," he said, gripping Bon tightly.

After a while, Rin slackened in his arms and they realized he must have fallen asleep. Bon hummed at ran a hand gently through the sleeping boy's hair. He scooted back in the bed and laid down, Rin still clutching tightly to him. Shima crawled into bed and laid down next to him, once again sandwiching the boy. Rin's tail wrapped itself around Shima's leg and the boy himself curled tighter into Bon. Bon and Shima missed each other, then kissed Rin. Soon after, they managed to fall asleep.

* * *

Author's Note

Hello again! This is a warning! NEXT CHAPTER WILL NOT BE CHILD APPROPRIATE! It will also be a shorter chapter, so bear with me! Once again, I hope you're enjoying so far! Remember to rate and review! Thanks a bunch!

~Marina Landbough


	5. Late Night Fun

Hey guys! There is Adult Content in this chapter! Skip if you don't like that or are not old enough to read. There's a reason this is rated M folks!

* * *

It wasn't until later that they both woke up to Rin shifting between them. Their faces morphed into looks of concern when they saw the state he was in. He was covered in sweat, his face held a terrified expression. They heard mumbling that they couldn't understand, but it sounded frantic and afraid. After many moments of this, Rin shot up in his bed, his eyes darting frantically around the room. They sat up next to him and Shima rubbed his back in an attempt to comfort him. He had tears running down his face. Bon pulled him into a hug, which Shima joined. He clung onto them like they were his last hope. "It was just a dream Rin. It's not real. It's just a dream," Bon comforted, still holding him close.

Rin nodded, seemingly still trying to convince himself that it was just a dream. "You want to talk about it?" Shima asked gently.

Rin shook his head, tears falling fresh down his face. "Rin, please. It's better to talk about it. And we're here for you!" Bon said, looking at Rin.

Taking a shaky breath, Rin said, "I-I dreamed that I had actually done it. And that everyone had found out but I had no chance to explain and then… everyone got attacked and you all died and I-I-I couldn't save any of you…"

He fell into fresh tears. "I couldn't save any of you!" He practically screamed, burying his face in the blankets, not looking at them.

Their hearts wrenched at the gut wrenching sobs coming from their lover. "Hey, hey Rin! It's okay! Shhh, shhh! It's fine baby," Shima said, stealing him into a hug.

Bon rubbed his back and said, "yeah Rin, you don't have to save all of us. You're only human after all, and you can't do everything!"

Rin continued to sob, although it was quieter now. "Y-y-you sure?" He asked, taking giant gulps of air.

Shima smiled. "Yeah, we're sure," he said, kissing Rin's head.

"O-okay," he said, his crying stopping.

Bon hummed, glad that Rin stopped crying. Rin leaned into Shima's body, welcoming the heat that came with it. "Hmmm, now, let's do something about taking that pain away, shall we?" Shima asked seductively. Shima smirked and leaned down and lightly kissed Rin's ear. He shivered at the breath and the touch of lips lighter than feathers. Shima smirker at the reaction such a small thing had warranted. He leaned in and began kissing Rin's neck, whispering sweet words into his ears. Rin shivered and moaned at his ministrations. Bon grinned and leaned in to capture his lips and Rin moaned. As Bon was kissing him, he began playing with Rin's chest and nipples. Rin arched his back, his tail flicking around wildly. Shima smirked internally and began playing with the base of his tail.

Rin's tail shot straight as a line and he moaned loudly into the kiss with Bon. At some point, they stopped for a moment and surveyed their work. Rin was a lovely red colour and he was a panting mess. Shima, realising that since the bed was against the wall, if they were going to be doing anything, they need to move somewhere else. Nodding to Bon, he moved over to the sofa. Bon carried Rin over to the sofa. Rin wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed Bon sloppily on the neck. Looking down, Bon saw that some of them were beginning to form bruises all along his neck and chest. He just hummed, loving the feeling of Rin against his body, the heat him against his chest. When he got to the sofa, he saw Shima laying spread out on the sofa. Bon grinned and set Rin down on Shima's lap. Shima immediately latched onto Rin's neck, quickly creating hickeys. Bon sat down on Rin's lap and latched back onto his lips, bruising them in the process.

Rin moaned and arched his back, purring at the friction caused by being trapped between the two boys. Shima began rubbing his tail again, causing him to writhe with pleasure underneath him. His arms were wrapped tightly around Bon, his hips moving slightly. Bon's hands slowly moved further and further down his waist, massaging his sensually as he went. Finally, he reached the rim of his underwear. Rin bucked underneath as his hands fluttered lightly over his thighs and lower abdomen. Gently, teasingly, he rubbed over the bulge in Rin's underwear. He grinned as Rin broke away from his lips and with pleasure at the touch. He leaned his head on Shima's shoulder, opening more space for him to claim. Rin's back arched when Shima lightly bit into his shoulder. Meanwhile, Rin was bucking wildly as Bon palmed him through his underwear. Suddenly, deciding that they needed to come off, Bon pulled his and Rin's underwear off. Shima followed suit and soon his cock was rubbing against Rin's backside. Rin's head fell to the other side and Shima began working on that side as well. Now that Bon's underwear were off, his cock was in view for Rin to see. Almost mesmerized, Rin leaned forward and gently licked the tip. Bon shivered and groaned. Rin grinned, glad he could service his new lover/boyfriend. He leaned down and forward and took it in his mouth. "Holy fuck Rin! You sure you've never been with someone else?" Bon asked.

Rin nodded and hummed. Bon groaned and ran his hand through Rin's hair. Shima laughed and took Bon's lips in his. They fought for dominance, and eventually Bon won. He had always been the more dom of the two. Bon groaned as Rin kept going up and down his cock, humming. "Shit, I'm gonna cum!"

Bon groaned as he shot his load down Rin's throat. At first, Rin wasn't sure if he'd be able to get it all, but once he found his groove he milked it dry. Bon gripped his hair, holding his head in place. When he finished, Bon fell backward and panted out, "Shit Rin. You were soo good!"

He sounded drunk. Shima grinned and said, "hmmm, it appears to be my turn."

He grabbed Rin's hips and pulled him towards him. Rin's back arched as Shima pulled on his tail. He let out a moan and Bon saw that his eyes were clouded with lust. He watched as Rin became strung tighter than a bowstring. He knew what Shima was doing. Rin moaned and purred needingly as Shima stuck a finger in his ass. He grabbed onto Bon as another finger entered his ass. Bon scooted closer to Rin and stole his lips in a kiss. Behind him, once Shima was sure he would be ready as ever, he lined himself up with Rin and began to push into Rin. Rin gasped and tears began to prick the corners of his eyes. Bon placed his hands on Rin's face and whispered comforting words into his ears. Behind him, Shima grunted as he managed to sink himself all the way into Rin's ass. He moaned out, "oh my god Rin you're so fucking tight! I love you so much!"

Rin purred loudly, too drunk on ecstasy to pay attention to the words themselves. "Move!" Rin groaned, wriggling his ass.

Shima grinned wildly and began moving slowly, back and forth, back and forth. Bon, while making out with Rin, reached forward and grabbed his hard dick. Rin gasped and moaned as Bon worked his hand up and down the shaft. At this point, Rin was a mewling mess. Shima was moving faster and faster in his ass and and Bon was moving his hand faster and faster on Rin's dick. Rin gasped and cried out, "I'm cumming!"

Rin shot up, his tail wrapping tightly around Shima's waist. Bon sucked on his nipples as he bucked wildly beneath them, breaths coming short and quick. Shima felt Rin's ass tighten around him and he began moving quicker until finally, "FUCK!" Shima cried, shoving himself as deeply as possible into Rin's ass, letting his load sew itself deep into Rin's body. Rin and Shima collapsed onto Bon, breathing heavily. Bon kissed them both, he himself still a little exhausted. They laid there for a long time before Shima said, "we should clean up and head back to bed."

Bon and Rin nodded. Bon was a little more energetic, having done this before. Ron was more lethargic and Bon and Shima ended up helping the exhausted half demon. Once they were cleaned up, Bon carried Rin back to the bed and once again, he was sandwiched between Bon and Shima. Sighing contentedly, Rin purred softly, his tail wrapping around Bon's leg and his arms wrapping around Shima. Bon wrapped his arms around Rin's waist. Rin knew then that everything was going to be okay, that everything was going to turn out alright. He had Bon and Shima, and he knew that they would love and protect him and give him all the things that he hadn't gotten as a child growing up. Well, that isn't to say that he didn't get love or no one cared about him as a child. No, his brother and father and the priests at the Monastery loved him. But, he had had no one else. No one but Cole, and even then he had been murdered.

He nuzzled in closer into Shima. He felt Bon get closer to him, his arms wrapping a little tighter around them. He felt Shima pull the covers up over them, and then he knew no more.

* * *

Hey guys! You have no idea how red I was to write this chapter! I hadn't actually intended to write something like this, but what happens, happens I guess. I had to stop and ask myself, "How the Fuck did I manage to write this?"  
As you can tell, I'm not very good at this kind of scene ^As seen above^ but I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks!

~Marina Landbough


	6. By the Way, I've Got Tattoos

When Shima and Bon awoke they were a little surprised that they were in the same bed together, but not overly so as they were together, and it wasn't uncommon to find them snuggling. Then, they realised that there was someone in between them. When they saw who it was, the events of yesterday came flooding into their heads. Smiles came onto their faces. They kissed each other and then Bon gently shook Rin, saying, "Rin, Rin darling it's time to get up!"

Rin grumbled from his spot on Shima's chest informing them very clearly of where they could stick that information. They both laughed and Shima began shifting, trying to get Rin off so he could get up. "Nooooo," Rin said, clutching to him.

"Come on Rin," Shima reasoned, petting his head, "we have to go out and see the others so we can finish watching so we can finally get out!"

Rin just groaned. He didn't want to get up, he didn't want to face everyone else. He just wanted to stay in bed with the two people he loved more than anything and had for a while. Bon got up next to him and started to move around, getting up and putting on clothes. Rin groaned into the pillow he had shoved his face in. Bon and Shima smiled at his antics, still glad that they were all finally together. Knowing he had to, Shima sat up and started to get out of bed. Rin growled slightly and tried to grip tighter onto Shima.

Laughing, Shima unwrapped Rin's arms from around him. Rin moaned and laid out starfish on the bed. Bon kissed Shima on the lips as he passed and finished buttoning up his shirt. Rin had turned himself so he could watch Shima walk. Bon smirked and said, "Like what you see Okumura?"

Shima turned around and smirked as Rin jumped and blushed a furious red at being caught starting. Bon and Shima laughed. "You don't have to be ashamed Rin, Shima has a nice one," Bon said, putting on a belt.

Shima did a fake sexy face and put his hand on his hip and stuck his ass out. Bon and Rin laughed and Shima wiggled his ass a little. Finally, Rin decided to get up and start moving around. Bon and Shima smiled gently as they watched him move around. Then, when his back was to them, they saw it. Two tattoos. One was on his shoulder blades and it was wings that moved around when he moved his arms. They were actually very, very realistic and looked like angels wings. The other was a Yin/Yang symbol. Ironically enough, where the black dot was supposed to be, Rin's tail was there, flipping around as he searched for clothes.

"Rin…." Bon started to say, confused, "are those…. Tattoo's?"

Rin froze, his tail suddenly seeming agitated. He turned around and said, "ummm, uh…"

But he didn't get to finish because he looked down and saw that the rest of his tattoo's were visible. He attempted to cover them up, but to no avail. On his left pec, he had some sort of beast, rampaging around. In the centre of his stomach, over his belly button, he had a blue flame that seemed to spread up his stomach. On his right pec, he had he had a lined wolf that seemed to be howling and crying small blue flames. On the outside of each of his legs, he had matching tattoos. They were both words with feathers underneath, but they couldn't see the writing. "Ummm, I can explain?" He said, suddenly awake.

"How did we not see those last night?" Shima asked, shocked.

"Uh, well, I usually keep them covered… and if I can't do it with clothing, there'll be makeup," he explained. "I couldn't have anyone finding out…"

The two looked at him, and Bon asked, "What do the ones by your ankles say?"

At this, he blushed a bright cherry red and said, "Well, umm, I-I- They're… umm.. They're your names…"

The two looked at him, the each other, then laughed. "Well, don't bother covering them up anymore Rin. They look really hot on you," Shima said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Rin blushed and said, "If you knew why I got them…" he was looking down at his feet.

Then, suddenly realizing what he said, he clapped his hands over his mouth. A look of self-hate came onto his face and he turned around to finish finding clothes. He had managed to angrily pull on a pair of pants before he was attacked from behind by Shima and Bon. "Rin~" Shima said, in a slightly dangerous, sing songy voice. "What are they for~?"

Rin sighed and said, "They're covering up some of the worst scars. I never bothered on my arms because it was too risky."

Bon was about to say something when Rin said, "look, I gotta finish getting dressed cause everyone is probably wondering where we are. I'll tell you about each of them later if you want."

Nodding acknowledgement, the two let go of him. He ended up deciding on a pair of shorts and a looser sleeveless shirt. He didn't bother covering up the tattoos. Everyone would have found out at some point anyways. "Besides, I think I saw a kitchen in there. Food's on me!" Rin said.

Bon's eyes sparkled and Shima drooled at the thought of Rin cooking. Now that they were all dressed, they walked outside and saw that they were actually the first ones up. While they were looking, they noticed a note on the door. They quickly pulled it off and saw that it said, "FYI, the room was soundproofed ~Mephisto"

They looked at each other and decided it was probably better to ignore the fact that Mephisto had written that. Their cheeks tinted red at the thought of Mephisto having any idea of what they had done. Rin walked over to the kitchen and began rummaging around. Seeing eggs, vegetables and meat in the refrigerator, he decided on omelettes. Bon and Shima ended wandering over to the island that was in the kitchen. They watched, amazed, as he deftly cut vegetables and made omelettes. He handed one to Bon, then a few minutes later, handed one to Shima. Another few minutes passed and Rin sat down with an omelette of his own, fork in hand.

After a while, Shura stumbled out of her room, can in hand. They could immediately tell two things. One, that she had been drinking the night before and two, that the can in her hand was empty. She seemed sober enough though, so they just ignored it. "Morning Shura!" Rin called out, "want an omelette?"

She nodded, rubbing her eyes as she walked over. When she almost got to the table, she looked at Rin and stopped in shock. He looked down and remembered that his tattoos weren't the only thing visible. He blushed when he saw the hickeys littering his neck and slightly on his chest. "Soo," Shura said, grinning slightly, "I see you guys were… er… busy last night eh?"

Rin blushed even redder and turned back to making the omelette. "And," Shura said, shocked out of her wits, "i-i-is… is that a tattoo?"

Rin looked over his shoulder at his back while continuing to stir. "Mmmhmmm!" Rin hummed out, turning around with a finished omelette.

"When did you get a tattoo?" She asked, taking a bite of the omelette.

Before Rin could say anything, her eyes opened wide and her pupils blowed out. "OH MY GOD THIS IS SO GOOD!" She cried, stuffing it into her mouth.

Rin smiled, glad that he could make someone happy with his cooking. "To answer your question, I got it a long time ago. Well, not too long ago, but a couple years ago at least," he said, finally finishing his own omelette and gathering up the plates. Shura looked at the other two and, noticing that they had hickeys too said, "Hmmm, with how marked up you guys are, I'm surprised no one heard anything."

She smirked at the blushes that came onto their faces. "We were told that the room was soundproof," Bon said, rubbing his neck uncomfortably.

She belted out laughing, throwing her head back. "Y' know, 's long 's it's not hurtin' anyone, it's fine. And Rin, you don't have to put on a shirt, I see you going to your room. It's fine, honestly," she said, grinning at the three, especially at Rin who was still red as a tomato.

"Also, how many tattoos do you have anyways?" She asked, noticing the one by his tail.

"Seven in total," he said, sitting down.

"SEVEN?!" She exclaimed?

He nodded as someone asked, "seven what?"

They looked to see Shiemi and Izumo walking towards them. They had come from different rooms, but had apparently come out at the same time. Rin smiled and waved at them. Izumo immediately noticed the hickeys and raised one of her small eyebrows. "Busy night Okumura?"

He just leaned his head down onto his chest and sighed. "You know, I'm tempted to just go and put a shirt on," he said, starting to walk towards the room him, Bon, and Shima had shared the night before.

He didn't make it very far before he felt someone grab the back of his shirt and jerk him backward. He let out a small 'oof' as he was pulled back towards someone. Shiemi looked at him and asked, "so, I'm guessing that you three made up then?"

Rin just nodded as he was pulled into Shima's lap. He recognised him, and everyone else there, by their smells. "Shima, get off of mee!" Rin said, trying to get him off.

Shima just said, "NO!" and hugged him tightly, resting his chin on Rin's shoulder. Rin just blushed as everyone else laughed. "Well, I think it's cute! You're a cute couple!" Shiemi said, clapping her hands together and smiling. From her shoulder, everyone heard a "Nii!"

Rin just sighed and let himself be hugged by Shima. "Hey, Rin," Shima asked suddenly, "how'd you know it was me and not Bon who grabbed you?"

"Your scent," Rin mumbled, a little embarrassed.

Shima laughed. "My scent? Can you identify everyone by scent?" He asked, a little surprised.

Rin nodded, a red flush coming onto his face. Bon laughed and someone said, "What's this about smells?"

They turned and saw Konekomaru walking out, rubbing his chest and his eyes. They waved to him and Rin went on to explain, "I figured that it was because of my enhanced smell. Ever since that day, I've been able to associate everyone I meet with a smell. It can get really overwhelming somedays."

Everyone nodded, understanding how that could be overwhelming. "Now, before you ask, Shura, you smell like Snakes. Izumo, you smell like a sharp cheddar. Takara (who had just walked in), you smell like cinnamon," Takara got a confused look on his face, despite the fact that his eyes seemed perpetually closed, "Yukio (who had also just walked out and was rubbing his eyes), you smell like oranges. Shiemi, you smell like lilacs. Bon, you smell like fresh baked bread. And Shima," Rin looked considerate, "you smell like mint."

Everyone looked considerate at the scent he had named for each of them. They did make sense and it was quiet until Yukio exclaimed, "Rin! What happened to you?!"

He was staring at the bruises that covered his neck and shoulders. Rin sighed at being asked, yet again, how and where he had gotten the hickeys. They were hickeys for god sake! Where did they think he got him? He was about to speak when Bon spoke up saying, "Me and Shima did. They're hickeys, what the hell do you think they are?"

Yukio, realizing what must have happened, blushed a furious red. "Well, I'm sorry for asking," he mumbled, sitting down at the island with everyone else.

Slapping his knees, Rin got up and said, "Alright, now that everyone is up, I can make the rest of the omelettes!"

Everyone who hadn't had one yet cheered. They loved it when Rin cooked. As he turned around and started to get the food going, Yukio once again exclaimed, "RIN! ARE THOSE TATTOOS?!"

Rin just laughed and said, "yeah. And, before you ask, I have seven."

He heard a thump and smiled to himself and closed his eyes as he realised that Yukio must have fainted. It didn't take him long to finish up the rest of the omelettes. By the time he put one in Yukio's area, Yukio had woken up and was rubbing his head from where he had hit it. As he ate, he looked at Rin, who was smiling happily at how happy everyone was with his food. Now that he could see past the bruises, which he internally winced at, he saw the tattoos on his chest. Just how many secrets had Rin kept? He was surprised that the tattoos hadn't been shown, but he didn't question it. It was confusing enough as it was, with everything going on.

Once people were done eating, Rin picked up their plates and washed them. Yukio once again noticed the strange wings on his back. They seemed to real to be just a tattoo. "Hey Rin," he said, looking at his brother.

Rin turned around, sat down and said, "yes?"

"What's up with your wings?" Yukio asked, genuinely curious.

When he asked, Rin stiffened, almost as if he was caught unawares by the question. Rin looked at him searchingly before saying, "if they seem too real to be a tattoo, you'd be right."

"What?" Shura asked, looking at him shocked.

Rin nodded seriously. "They appeared after the fight with Amaimon after my sword was fixed. I don't know why, they're just… there!" He said, grinning at the end.

'C-can we see them?" Shiemi asked, looking at Rin.

He considered for a second, before nodding. He walked out of the kitchen and to the area that had been put aside for them to watch in. He sat down with his legs crossed, and closed his eyes, putting his hands so they were in the shape of what looked like it may be flying doves. He let out an exhale and they watched in amazement as the wings began to slowly peel themselves off of his arms and back. At first, they were strange outlines in the air, but as they began to grow they filled out and the feathers became dark black with blue and white interspersed in the feathers. Once they finished growing and filling out, he opened his eyes and stood up.

For a moment, despite the fact that he had a more demonic appearance, everyone in the room could have sworn that he was an angel. His hair was lightly tousled around his face and ears, his tail flicking calmly behind him. All bruises were gone now, so at least he had that going for him. He fluttered his wings and he floated over the ground. Everyone was staring at him. The glowing tattoos, the angelic/demonic look, the tail, everything. He wasn't shirtless, but everyone could imagine that he had a pretty defined six pack. Shima and Bon looked at him in a slightly different light from the others though. They saw a man who had grown up hard and fast and had never really known love from anyone. And the few years that he did seemed so long ago. They looked at each other and vowed to make his existence the best that it could be for as long as they could.

He set himself back onto the ground and walked towards them. Shiemi looked at him with a sparkle in her innocent eyes. She tentatively reached out to touch one, looking at Rin for confirmation. He nodded gracefully, stretching one towards her. She touched it and gasped, saying, "it's so soft!"

He chuckled. "I do need to keep them kept up or they start to hurt," he said in an explanatory tone.

One by one, everyone touched them. Even Takara, who seemed almost hesitant to touch them. Shura circled him and observed them, trying to get info about them. From what she could tell, they were wings that could actually function in combat. She decided against telling the Vatican about this particular fact. They didn't need to know. Lastly, Bon, Shima and Yukio came over to look at his wings. Yukio asked if he could take one. Rin thought it was an odd request, but understood that he probably wanted to see if there were any properties about them that they didn't yet know about. Rin gently plucked out a feather and handed it to his brother. He almost shivered when Bon touched the area between his shoulder blades with a gentle hand.

Once everyone had seen them, he decided to pull them back in. He hunched his shoulders and they quickly became the tattoos of wings on his shoulders and arms. Looking around, he once again noticed that people didn't seem to care about his strange abnormalities anymore, having finally accepted that yes, he had a demonic bloodline, however he was still human. He had been raised human, and they needed to take that into account.

"Well," Shura said, "we should probably keep watching so we can get out of here."

Everyone nodded, agreeing with the idea. Once it was set up, Konekomaru noticed that the seating arrangement was a little different today than it had been yesterday. Shura, Izumo and Shiemi were sitting in chairs, while himself, Takara and Yukio were sitting on a sofa more facing directly towards the TV. Meanwhile, Bon, Shima and Rin were all sitting on a sofa that was also facing more to the side. Bon was at the edge of the sofa, with Rin in between him and Shima. Rin was snuggling into Bon and Shima had his head laid comfortably against Rin's legs.

If you had told Konekomaru a month or so ago that Shima, Bon and Rin would end up together, he probably would have shivered in fear and told them to go get their head checked. He had known that Bon and Shima were together, and that they both did have feelings for Rin. He remembered one day almost walking in on the two during an emotional conversation where Shima was crying, wondering if Rin would ever be able to be with them. Now though, he was just happy that they were all together and finally happy, from what it seemed. Shima pushed play on the remote.


	7. A Step Back in Time

**The scene started with a pan of many, many candles. Suddenly, one was blown out and a statue bleeding out of its eye was shown. There were several people in robes who looked scared, but someone said, "Stay calm! Now, they hymn!"**

 **It showed a man for a brief second before going back to the men in robes. They began chanting until suddenly, someone began bleeding from their eyes and mouth and bursting into flame.** Everyone gasped. "The Blue Night…" Bon whispered.

 **More and more people began bursting in the flames. It came to a scene with two men, one dressed in more elaborate robes. The man in priest robes said, "Please, step back father!"**

 **The man in the more elaborate robes looked angry and said, "No! If we succumb, who will defend Assiah?" The man suddenly got a pained look on his face and started bleeding from his eyes and mouth, much like the others. He burst into blue flames. It zoomed out and there was a bright flash of blue. It went to an image of a temple that was glowing blue.**

Everyone sat there, shocked at what they had seen. Yukio looked at Rin and he knew that they had both recognised Egin. He hadn't changed a lot from that many years ago. **The next thing they saw, a teen with white hair was being thrown against a fence, a slightly pained look on his face. It looked as if there were three guys in total. Two of them were huddling over the white haired boy, and one of them said, "What is this guy, a demon?"**

 **A ways away from them, you could see someone with fists clenched. The two guys picked up the guy with white hair and one said, "Oh crap! I'm telling you, this is bad news!"**

" **Let's get out of here!" One of them exclaimed, carrying their friend between them.**

 **It panned to an image of blood, loose feathers and a wing by someone's feet. "Who are you calling a demon?" A voice asked.**

 **It panned to…** "Rin?!" Yukio asked, shocked. Rin nodded. **It panned to Rin with an angry look on his face. He had blood coming from his nose and as he wiped it from his nose he said, "you assholes are way more demonic than me anyways."**

 **Suddenly, he got a surprised/sad sort of look on his face and he looked at his hand that had blood on it. "Ah, damn it, I've done it again."**

 **A bird flew past him and as he watched it fly away, he asked, "What the hell am I doing?"**

 **The next thing they saw was a scene inside of a church like area. "Oh straying lamb," a voice said, "confess thy sins and pray for forgiveness."**

" **I haven't done anything wrong," said Rin, who looked to be frustrated/bored and was sitting in a confessional.**

" **Where did you get that cut on your face then?" Someone asked, and they saw what looked like an exorcist/priest outfit.**

" **I feel down the stairs," Rin said, looking a little guilty and getting a weird face.**

" **Your clothes are a mess," the person said.**

" **It was a mother of a fall," Rin said, closing his eyes, frustrated at having to explain.**

" **What about that trace of a nosebleed?" The man asked.**

"Busted!" Shima said, grinning.

Rin hit him. **You could now see his face, but not his eyes as his glasses had a shine to them. He had a goatee with a little bit of beard. His glasses had strings hanging down from them that had white crosses on them. On the other side of the confessional, Rin was sweating as he said, "Well, right when I fell, I bumped into a super-hot chick, see?"**

Everyone laughed at that. When people looked away, Bon kissed him on the cheek. **Suddenly, the man burst out and started looking wildly around. He had two red spots on his cheeks and said, "What's that? Let's go after her Rin!"**

 **Rin was looking at him, eyes wide. He shook his head wildly back and forth and continued by saying, "Show me the way! Right now!"**

 **Then he looked back at Rin and said, "I mean…"**

 **He grabbed Rin by the neck and started hitting his head saying, "Wrong answer! You got into another fight didn't you?! Admit it! Why must you always brawl?!"**

 **Rin said, "Let go of me you old fart!"**

Yukio smiled sadly at the antics of Rin and Shiro. He knew that they did love each other, but didn't always show it. " **I just received a call from your employers," he said, his back turned. "They said they have no need for a delivery boy who doesn't bother to come back."**

 **Rin had a shocked look on his face, then got a closed eyes, aggressive look on his face. "Yeah, big deal!" Rin said, shrugging his shoulders. Then, he got a shifty look on his face and said, "there was no way I was cut out for it anyways. As if a guy like me could ever hold down a respectable job…."**

" **Oh don't be such a baby! There will be a day when you must leave the monastery," he said, looking over his shoulder. "A day when you'll have to strike out on your own! Leave the nest! And as your guardian it is my duty to make sure that I see it happen with my own two eyes!" He pointed with his thumb at himself, a look of insistence on his face.**

" **Unless…. You'd like to join the monastery as a priest some day and take over some day," he said, sounding considering.**

 **Rin was sitting on the floor, cross-legged. Rin got a surprised, hopeful look on his face, then looked away. "Take over this crappy church? In your dreams!" He said, lips fishing out.**

" **Dad," a voice said, and then the camera panned to Yukio. "I'm done and ready to move out. All that's left to do is carry out my luggage."**

 **Shiro smiled at him. Yukio looked at Rin, smiling. "Welcome home Rin," he said, "did you get into another fight?"**

 **Rin just looked to the side, an annoyed look on his face. "Just shut the hell up," Rin said, looking away slightly guiltily.**

The screen went back, signalling the end of that memory. "Isn't that the day that you got mad at the other priests and completely ignored when I told you that I would charge you if I ever did become a doctor?" Yukio asked, raising an eyebrow.

Rin blushed. "Shut up ya four-eyed mole!" Rin cried, looking away.

The next memory started up. **It looked like Yukio was closing a medical box and he was saying, "Listen… you're going to be alright without me, aren't you?"**

 **Rin looked at him and got a look on his face. "W-What's with this? You gonna lecture me too?" Rin said, stuttering a little.**

 **Yukio looked at him imploringly. "I'm worried about you! It's not just me either! Dad's worried about you and so is everyone else here! I mean, think about it! You're always getting into fights, and you can't hold down a part-time job for long!" Yukio said, concern lacing his voice.**

 **Rin just looked at him, a sad look in his eyes. He looked down and said, "Look, I'm stressed by all that too. I know I've gotta pull it together. And fast too. But…."**

 **It seemed he was having a memory. It was the white haired boy and his two goons again. The white haired boy had a crossbow in hand had shot a bird. "Bulls-eye!" One of them said.**

" **Great shot, Mr. Shiratori!" The blond one said, handing him an arrow.**

" **Really, can you believe how much their numbers have swelled? It's a pain in the ass!" Shiratori said, loading up and aiming another arrow.**

 **He had a smile on his face and was clearly about to shoot again when they heard someone say, "Hey! What the hell are you doing?"**

 **They looked over. It was Rin, standing at a bike that had stuff on it. Suddenly, the teen turned towards rin and aimed and shot the arrow. It hit the tree by Rin's head, but Rin didn't even flinch. He just stared at the three teens by him. They laughed and said, "get out of my face!"**

 **It was the white haired boy again. "I'm just eradicating the worthless pests who only swarm, eat and crap all over the place. So shut the hell up!" He said, loading another arrow.**

 **He aimed it at another bird. Rin got a surprised/horrified look on his face and he ran towards the kid, arm set in a punch. The scene shifted back to the room where Yukio and Rin were sitting. "I'm sure you're just being tested in some way," Yukio said.**

 **Rin looked at him. "By who?" Rin asked, a discouraged look on his face.**

 **Yukio smiled. "By god," Yukio said.**

 **Rin just sighed and said, "... you know, you're starting to sound like the old man."**

 **The scene shifted to Rin walking towards the old man. "Tough gig, being an exorcist eh?" They heard Rin say, as he walked toward the man.**

" **I mean," he continued, "your job is to vanquish things that don't even exist!"**

Shima paused it. "Wait, what?!" He exclaimed. "You didn't know about demons?"

Rin shook his head. "No, not until the end of that day," he said, shocking everyone there.

"Well," Bon said, looking thoughtful, "I guess it does explain a lot."

Rin just sighed. "You know what, let's just keep watching. You'll see how I really find out," He said.

He pushed play again. " **But those demons," the man said, turning to look at Rin, "they do exist. They exist within our souls."**

 **Rin looked at him like he was talking nonsense. "Bullshit! You're just a glorified guidance counselor," Rin said, stopping next to him.**

" **Never mind that! Now tell me," he said, looking at Rin and the suit he was in, "what kind of attire is that?"**

 **Rin looked at him and said, "oh…. Well…. See," Rin said, pulling at the collar of his shirt, "everyone's been hounding me to go to this interview, so I borrowed these clothes."**

" **No neck tie?" The man asked, raising a casual eyebrow.**

 **Rin looked flushed and flustered. "G-G-Going tieless is in for your information!" Rin stuttered out.**

 **The man just got a knowing smile on his face. "It's just that you don't know how to tie one, isn't it?" He asked.**

 **He smirked and looked down, holding his hand out. "Here, let me show you how it's done," he said.**

Everyone laughed and Rin blushed again. **Rin got a look of surprise on his face. "Huh?" He asked, confused.**

" **Lift up your collar and button up your shirt!" They heard him say.**

" **Really, I can't believe what a hulking lout you've become," he said, starting to tie the tie. "And to think! You were so cute as a child, all "Daddy! Daddy!"**

 **He was smirking at Rin. Rin turned his head away, a small blush on his cheeks. "That was a hell of a long time ago old man!" He said. "And anyways, it'd be damn creepy if a grown adult was still "cute"!"**

 **The old man looked around a little, a mock confused look on his face. "Grownup? Hmmm, I don't see any around here!" He said, looking around.**

 **Then he started laughing and Rin's eyes popped comically out of his head. "Oh shut up!" He said, growling at the man.**

" **There!" The man said, knocking him on the head, making Rin stumble back. "If it stings so much, give me a glimpse of how much you've matured!" He said, looking at Rin with a smile on his face.**

 **Rin got a determined angry look on his face. "Don't diss me! FINE! I'm gonna prove to you that I can make it on my own! Gouge out those eyes of yours and watch me!" Rin exclaimed.**

" **I don't think I can gouge my eyes out," he said sarcastically.**

" **Shut up ya old fart!" Rin said, turning away.**

The scene cut out. Rin figured Mephisto was probably just cutting out the unimportant bits, like his antics at the job and all that. In between scenes, Yukio suddenly asked, "Say, Rin, why did you get fired from the job?"

"Eh? Oh, that? You remember that little girl? Well, it turned out that there were demons tormenting her, stealing her stuff and the likes. I didn't know myself what it was until later of course," Rin explained, looking towards him.

Yukio nodded. It made sense now. **The next scene they saw was of Rin waking up and stretching. He saw a note on the desk, which turned out to be from Yukio. After reading it and commenting on how cold it was that Yukio hadn't even said goodbye in person, he walked over to the window and opened the curtains. He didn't really notice anything until, all of a sudden, he saw thousands of tiny black specks flying through the air. "Wh-what's that?" He asked, confused out of his wits.**

 **Rin ran outside, swatting away the things flying by his face and saying, "What the hell are these things? Bugs?"**

 **When he got near the sidewalk, he slowed to a stop and noticed that no one else seemed to notice them. "Can no one else see them?" He asked himself, shocked.**

 **Suddenly, a voice from somewhere else said, "Okumura dear!"**

 **A look of surprise came over his face and he looked to see Shiratori and three of his goons. But, for some reason, there were many of the small black things surrounding him. Swarming him. "Do you have a minute?" He asked again.**

 **Rin was about to walk out to confront him when the old man's voice came through his head again. "You're grounded for the foreseeable future!"**

 **He was looking down with an emotionless expression when the Shiratori said, "What are you scared of?"**

 **He looked up and saw that they were all smirking. He noticed the bandages on Shiratori's face. "Hey Okumura!" One of the goons called out.**

" **Don't tell me you wanna hide behind your mommy now?" Another finishes.**

 **His eyebrows slanted down, a slightly angry look on his face. He stepped over the edge of the church.** In the room, Yukio sighed. Rin had never really followed the rules anyways, so why should he start now? **The scene showed a can that had some wooden boards and a twisted metal rod. It showed a shot with Shiratori's face and surprisingly sharp teeth. He was saying, "Sorry about yesterday, okay? I was only playing with the pigeons see, but then my hand slipped."**

 **Rin thought to himself, "what is with this guy?"**

 **But he was still saying, "but anyways, how much do you want?"**

 **He had a vicious smirk on his face. Rin looked at him, surprised. "Huh?" He asked.**

 **The boy said, "My parents are somewhat famous you see, and as for me, I'm about to enroll in True Cross Academy, so it just would not do for any…. Unsavory rumors to start spreading, if you catch my drift."**

 **Rin said, "So, you guys are enrolling at the same elite school as Yukio then huh? I can see how that would be a problem."**

 **Ignoring the dig, the teen continued by saying, "So you get what I mean! Consider it hush money. I'll buy your silence. To keep this episode between us."**

Everyone in the room was disgusted. "Don't be bothered by it. It happens all the time in the streets. You see something that you're not really supposed to see, people find out you saw it, they pay you to hush up or you die," Rin said, shrugging.

"Well," Bon said, hugging him, "I'm glad you're not on the streets anymore."

Rin giggled and Shima lightly kissed him. Everyone just laughed at the three. " **Huh," Rin said, "you really threw me for a curve there. Keep your money, I won't tell, okay?" I've got things to do."**

 **He started to walk away.** "Hmmm, Rin, I'm surprised that you didn't pick a fight with him," Shura said, taking a sip of her drink. Surprisingly enough, it wasn't beer.

Rin shrugged his shoulders. "I actually mellowed out a lot after… after Cole died and I almost OD'd," he said.

Yukio nodded. "Yeah, me and dad actually noticed that too. Lets see, you were about, 13, 14 years old right?" He asked, looking contemplative.

Rin nodded. " **Oh my! What's that? Bravado?" Shiratori asked, sounding smug.**

 **Rin turned around and the white haired teen laughed. "Just take the money like a good little boy! Everyone knows you're so poor you can't even get into a school without any help. Here! Take it!" He said, an ugly grin on his face. "That brother of yours, Yukio Okumura, he only got into that school by cramming like hell and getting a scholarship right? In other words, he's in debt. I feel for ya man, I feel for ya! Why don't you use it to help pay for is tuition?"**

 **He was laughing a vicious, hurtful laugh.** "Oh dear," Yukio muttered. He knew that Rin had always had a soft spot for Rin and had often gotten into fights because of it.

 **The next thing they knew, Shiratori was flying backwards from Rin punching him. "You scumbag!" Rin said, clearly angry now. "You can say whatever the hell you want about me, but you better not diss my brother!"**

" **Man…. that hurts," the teen said.**

 **But a look of shock came onto Rin's face. "I wouldn't push my luck if I were you," the teen said, clutching his bandaged face.**

 **Rin backed away in horror as a swarm of the little black things came from him. "Wh-what the hell? Rin asked.**

 **He watched in growing horror as Shiratori's nails grew into long, vicious claws and he grew horns on his head.** In the room, Rin was shaking at the memory. Not just from the fear that he felt of Astaroth, but also from the sadness and fear of knowing what came next. Bon and Shima looked at him, concerned. **A tail burst from his pants and he had a look of fury on his face. "He-he's not human!" Rin thought, shocked out of his wits.**

 **Suddenly, he was attacked from behind by the goons. "Woah!" Rin cried out as he was forced to the ground. He was out of practice and cursed himself for allowing himself to be cornered like this. "Why doesn't anybody else see it?" He thought, desperately trying to get out.**

 **Unfortunately, when you're out of practice, it's a little harder to break out of three people's grasps. The demonic teen reached over and grabbed the hot metal poker thing. "An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth they say. I'm gonna give you back twice the pain you've caused me!" The demonic thing was grinning like a madman.**

 **The goons looked nervous. "Umm, I think that's enough Mr. Shiratori. You don't want to cause any actual crimes now would you…." one of them said, worried.**

" **Shut the hell up!" Shiratori said, kicking the poor goon back.**

 **Rin looked at him, shocked. Shiratori grabbed Rin's hair and lifted his head saying, "Now, where would you like me to burn you? Your nose? Your mouth? Your eyes perhaps?"**

Everyone in the room growled, but the loudest of all were Bon and Shima. How dare this kid threaten their Rin? Oh if they were there…. **Rin's face was contorted with fear, his features shaking. "He's actually gonna do it!" One of the goons said.**

" **A human barbecue!" The demonic thing cried sadistically.**

" **Stop it…." Rin thought, full of fear.**

 **He now had a look of immense anger on his face. "Get away from me!" Rin said, full of fear and anger.**

 **Suddenly, his eyes started to glow with blue flames. The flames exploded from him and everyone was sent back away from him. "Woah!" One cried.**

" **What the hell?!" Cried another.**

 **Rin looked at his hand in shock. "Blue flames…." Rin said, shocked.**

" **Let's get out of here!" The goons cried, running away.**

" **Ah…." a voice said quietly, "those blue flames…. The proof that you are the scion of Satan!"**

 **Rin looked up to see the demonic teen walking towards him. "I was right… My eye was unerring," he said. Crouching down by Rin, he continued, "My name is Astaroth."**

Everyone sucked in a breath at that. Rin's first real encounter with the world of exorcism was by meeting Astaroth? Everyone looked at him, a new sense of respect in his eyes. " **Come with me, my young prince. Lord Satan has long awaited you," he said, holding out his hand.**

" **S-Satan?" Rin asked, too shocked to fully understand what was going on.**

" **Evil are in their hearts," Rin turned his head and saw Shiro walking towards him. "O lord, give them according to their works and according to the wickedness of their inventions. According to the works of their hands give thou to them: render to their reward. Thou shalt destroy them, and shalt not build them up…"**

" **Curses! Are you an exorcist?" Astaroth said, looking at the old man.**

 **Shiro had an evil grin on his face. "Blessed be the lord," He continued saying.**

" **Old man…." Rin said, still in shock.**

" **I'll rip that mouth of yours apart so you can never utter such spells again!" Astaroth said, running towards Shiro.**

 **Shiro continued saying, "for he hath heard the voice of my supplication." Astaroth made a hit but Shiro dodged and continued saying, "the lord is my helper and my protector. Thou shalt perish where thou standeth!"**

 **Shio flipped Astaroth over his shoulder and pointed his hand at the demon. Suddenly, a black cloud began flying from the boy, who promptly passed when it was gone. Rin just watched, still in shock. "Are you alright?" Shiro asked him.**

" **Wait…. Nevermind. Is he gonna be okay?" Rin asked, pointing at Shiratori.**

" **I've exorcised the demon that was possessing him. I'm sure he'll come to in a minute," Shiro said, setting the boy on the ground.**

" **Demon?" Rin asked, confused.**

" **You can see them now too, can't you?" Shiro asked, looking around and blowing a small black thing away.**

" **What?" He said, backing away from the little devils, "that's one too?"**

" **It's a coal tar, which possesses fungi. They're attracted to dark, dank places as well as introverted humans," Shiro explained. "This world is composed to two dimensions, joined as one, just like a mirror. One is the material world that we live in - Assiah. The other is the empty realm inhabited by demons - Gehenna. Normally, there can be no contact between these two dimensions, never mind travel."** They watched as graphics of his descriptions of the two worlds passed over the screen. " **But having possessed all material substances in this world, demons are now intruding. Now stand up! Thanks to this uproar, I'm sure they have learned of your awakening. Doubtless, demons of all kinds will be after you for a variety of reasons. Before that happens, you must hide!"**

" **Hey! Hold up!" Rin said, confused out of his mind. "I have no idea what you're talking about! Demons? What the hell do you mean by my awakening? What the hell am I anyways?"**

" **Rin…" Shiro said solemnly, "you're not a human being."**

" **Huh?" Rin asked, unable to comprehend what had just been said.**

" **You are the son of a demon, borne by a human woman," Shiro said.**

 **Rin's face got a look of horror on it. They both looked over and saw that the coal tars were starting to take shape. They watched as rot began to grow everywhere around them. Rin looked confused and angry and scared. "And not just any demon!" Shiro said, grabbing Rin's arm. "The demon of all demons. The offspring of Satan!" Shiro said.**

 **Rin's look of horror grew.** Everyone stared at the screen after it went dark. "Rin…." Yukio said, "I had no idea…."

Rin had his eyes closed and looked like he was trying to curl into the sofa and himself. Bon and Shima attempted to comfort the half demon, but there were still tears streaming down his face. He knew what was going to happen next and he hated it.


	8. What Really Happened that Night?

Yukio could tell from one look what was going to happen in the next memory. He was sad that he would have to witness it, but almost glad at the same time. Shura was also glad to be able to see the final moments of the Old Man. Because Rin never spoke of it, and if his current reaction was anything to go by, she imagined that it was probably something traumatising. She felt bad that Rin had had to go through that, watching his father's death. As Bon did his best to comfort him, Shima pushed play, not wanting to prolong the inevitable. **The scene started with a yellowish/orange tinted scene. It looked like a flashback of sorts. "I've always known since I was little…." They heard a voice say, "that I'm just not normal."**

 **It switched to a scene with three shadows, obviously adults, with a child walking away from them. "How can a child be so ferocious? I wish he'd disappear from here!" Someone said.**

 **It looked as if the three tall shadows looked like they were standing next to three smaller ones. "You'd think he was a demon's child!" Someone else said, sounding disgusted.**

 **It zoomed in on the child, his back to them. "But I'm not! I'm not!" They heard a young Rin say. "I'm no Demon!" He cried, shaking his head.**

 **Suddenly, it showed Rin and Shiro running across a cat walk of sorts. Shiro was draggin Rin by his hand, exorcising any demon that got in their way. Seeing that there were more in the way, Shiro said, "Follow me!"**

" **Seriously?" Rin asked, watching as Shiro jumped over an alley.**

 **Rin followed him and jumped and landed perfectly. Then, they saw dozens of hound like creatures on the roof in front of them. "Stray dogs?" Rin asked, looking confused. "Ugh! They stink!" He said, covering his nose.**

" **They're ghouls. Demons that possess the dead," Shiro explained.**

" **Ghouls?" Rin asked.**

" **Lucky for you, if this weren't Japan, we'd be beset by ghouls in human from!" Shiro said, reaching into his pocket.**

 **He pulled out something and Rin said, "Woah! Is that a bomb?!"**

 **Shiro threw it and then grabbed Rin. "Not to worry. It's just holy water!" Shiro said.**

 **They ran into the stairwell and closed and locked the door. "You know…. It's not exactly easy to babysit you at my age!" Shiro panted out, leaning against the door.**

" **Who're you calling a baby?" Rin asked, shaking his fist angrily.**

" **Now then," Shiro said, going down the stairs, "lets get home while we can!"**

" **Wait, you're saying this isn't over?" Rin asked, sounding confused.**

 **Shiro turned back to look at Rin, a look on his face. "Didn't I tell you? Demons of all species will be coming after you for every reason imaginable. The sun will be setting soon. That's when Demons become active," Shiro said.**

 **The next thing they saw, Shiro and Rin were running towards two priests were standing outside the monastery. "I've purged all the coal tars," one of them said as Shiro ran past them. "I've triple-reinforced the spiritual barrier surrounding the monastery as well," the priest informed him.**

" **Double it again!" Shiro said, running into the monastery, "it surely won't hold until morning! We are being attacked by the kinsmen of Astaroth. Douse the sewers with Triple-C density holy water. Not a single one must be allowed to infiltrate!"**

" **Yes Father!" They said, carrying out the tasks.**

 **Rin watched as Shiro moved an altar and revealed a secret door. "Come with me!" Shiro said, motioning to Rin.**

 **Rin ran down the stairs after Shiro, looking confused as Shiro walked towards a red and black cabinet. Rin watched as he pulled out a key and unlocked one of the drawers, pulling it out.** "The Kurikara…." Bon breathed, remembering the sword from the stories he grew up on. He knew now that Rin had it, but seeing it was still an awesome sight. " **The Koma Sword," Shiro said as Rin stared at the sword. "Also known as the Kurikara. It's a legendary demon-slaying sword from ancient times. I have transferred your demonic powers to this sword and sealed them in its scabbard," Shiro said, pulling the sword out of the cabinet.**

" **My-my powers?" Rin asked, looking at him confused.**

" **This sword is more important than your life!" Shiro said, handing it to him insistently. "Don't ever let it fall into another's hands! Always keep it by your side, even when you sleep. Just remember - this sword must never be drawn. Once drawn, your demonic powers will be awakened and you can never go back to being human again!"**

" **Hold up! If I'm a Demon, then what about Yukio? Don't tell me he's one too!" Rin said, suddenly looking panicked.**

" **You and Yukio are fraternal twins," Shiro said, looking at him seriously. "As Yukio was underdeveloped and frail he proved too weak to sustain the power. You alone inherited the demonic power."**

 **Around them the church shook as demons were trying to get in. "Did everyone know about this?" Rin asked, holding the sword. "That I'm not human? That I'm the devils spawn?!"**

 **He was shouting by the end, furious at Shiro for not telling him sooner. "Why'd you keep quiet about this? Why did you keep something this important from me?" Rin asked, angry.**

" **I'm prepared to raise you as long as you remain a human," Shiro said, still very serious. "Because in order to you alive - you of demonic origin - that was the one condition that I had to follow!**

" **Condition?" Rin asked, looking confused and shocked.**

" **I wanted to you to be raised as a human. That's why I kept my silence. Nothing about the secret of you and your brothers birth…" Shiro started to stay.**

 **But then, the building shook and Rin stumbled back. "Come on!" Shiro said, running to see what was the matter.**

 **Shiro and Rin ran out to see that the front entrance had been destroyed. They watched as rotted corpses of dogs began to come in, Coal Tars not too far behind. "I have come for you my young prince. Let us return home to Gehenna together!" Shiratori said.**

 **As he walked into the room, rot and mushrooms began to grow. He reached out his arm and grabbed Rin by the ankle. "Woah!" Rin cried out as he started to get dragged towards the Demon. One of the priests ran forward and splashed holy water on him. He clutched at his face and roared in pain. Meanwhile, Shiro was grabbing Rin, who seemed to be frozen. "What the….?" Rin asked, shocked out of his stupor.**

 **Shiro started pushing Rin into the basement. "Come morning, demonic activity will taper off. When the morning comes, you must leave! You have to hide where the demons won't find you!"**

" **Hide? Where the hell can I hide?" Rin asked, confused.**

 **Shiro put a cellphone in his hand, saying, "Here's my phone. There's only one number saved in this phone. I'm sure he'll take you in and protect you. He's a very good friend of mine and you have to call him as soon as you leave the monastery!"**

 **Rin had a look of shocked anger on his face. "HEY!" Rin said, as Shiro began to push Rin down into the basement.**

 **Shiro shoved him into the basement and closed the door in the floor. "We're not done talking!" Rin shouted, trying to get out.**

 **Rin heard Shiro saying some lines of what he assumed was scripture and the sound of a locking door. Rin heard a lot of shouting and crashing coming from upstairs. "Let me out old man! Let me out of here!" Rin cried, banging on the door.**

 **Suddenly, he stared at the door and thought, "Me….. a demon?"**

 **They watched as memories of him, Yukio and Shiro passed over the screen, seeming to pass before Rin's eyes. "I'm not a demon…." Rin thought. "I'm not…."**

 **He seemed to finally realise what was going on. He managed to finally burst out and threw a board at the demonic creature that was now standing in the church. He looked angry and he was holding the sword in his hand. "I said we're not done talking yet old fart!" He said, clearly directing it at Shiro.**

" **Young prince…." Astaroth said, trying to get up. "What on earth?"**

 **Suddenly, Shiro was standing on his chest with a gun pointed at him. "Lord, hang a milestone around his neck so that he may never again rise the depths inhabited by Leviathan!" He said, holding onto the blue and red exorcist amulet.**

" **Stop!" Astaroth said, clearly distressed.**

" **Unable to see, unable to hear, imprison him in eternal darkness!" Shiro said.**

 **Rin watched as once again the black smoke like stuff left the boy. He saw the priests getting up, or trying to and slightly shaking from the pain. "Nagamoto, bring the car around," Shiro says to one of them.**

" **Yes father!" Says the one he was referring too, getting up.**

" **Izumi and Kyodo, brand this youngster with the mark of Tetramorph. And don't forget to purify him," Shiro said, talking to two others.**

" **Yes father!" The two priests said, running towards the fallen boy.**

" **Wait a second!" Rin said, sounding concerned, "Shouldn't you be getting those wounds looked at?"**

 **Shiro turned and looked at him, saying, "Right now, our first priority is to get you into hiding! Don't you ever forget that it's you that the demons are after!"**

 **Rin looked at him, shocked then angry looking. "Is that right? What you're saying is that everything is fine as long as I'm history!" He said, angry.**

" **Rin!" Shiro said, looking at him.**

" **Fine! I'll be happy to bounce. You'll feel better if I do," Rin said, turning around and walking away.**

Suddenly, Rin got up and walked away. Everyone looked like they wanted to go after him, but at the same time they wanted to know what happened. Deciding that they needed to see what happened, they continued watching. **Shiro walked towards Rin and tried to put his hand on Rin's shoulder. Rin turned around and shrugged it off. "Let go of me! You just kicked me out yourself! I know I'm the screw-up son anyways! No! We're not even related! Strangers right?" Rin said angrily.**

" **Rin!" Shiro exclaimed.**

" **Admit it why don't you? You're just sick of pretending to be my family! Or is it just against your religion to say something like that? Or wait! Is it because you just want to play the perfect dad one more time? Give me a break! You're not my father! You're nobody to me!" Rin said. Shiro was beginning to look sad and hurt, "Don't ever let me see you trying to act like my father ever again!"**

 **SMACK! Shiro had reached out and hit Rin on the face. The priests looked up surprised. Everyone knew that Shiro was not one to hit the boys he raised and loved so much.** Shura and Yukio gasped at the screen. Shiro had never hit anyone before, especially not Rin. **Rin had a look of shock on his face. He hadn't had a good past, and he was used to getting beat up and all of that, but Shiro? The man had only ever shown Rin love and affection. He had never hit Rin before….**

" **It will be morning soon," Shiro said, remaining calm, "hurry. It will be morning soon."**

 **Rin stood there, frozen, before saying, "Okay…."**

 **He looked upset and began walking towards his room. Suddenly, Rin heard someone fall behind him. He turned around and saw that Shiro had collapsed to the floor, clutching his chest. "Oh no…." Shiro said, a pained look on his face.**

"No!" Shura gasped. Yukio had done much the same thing. Rin had said that he died protecting him, but never from what. " **Father Fujimoto!" One of the priests cried, running towards Shiro.**

" **Stay away!" Shiro cried, holding a hand out to tell him to not come any closer. "Don't come near me!"**

 **Suddenly, the lights all started to explode. It was soon dark in the room. Rin looked around and asked, "Wh-what's going on?"**

 **He looked around a little confused. Suddenly, Shiro started talking again, but it didn't sound like him. "At long last…" the voice that was coming from Shiro said, "I've claimed it as my own! This body!"**

"No!" Shura whispered, hands flying to her face. Yukio didn't know if he wanted to watch, but he knew he had to. " **We meet at last…. My son!" Shiro said.**

 **Shiro's features started to change, much as Astaroth's had. His ears grew, his teeth became fangs, his nails became claws. That's when he burst into blue flames. "Oh but I jest!" He said, laughing.**

 **He stood up and threw his head back, the blue flames burning higher. Rin looked at him, horrified. "What's wrong with you old man?" He asked.**

" **He's been possessed," one of the priests said. "Satan has taken over his body."**

" **Huh?" Rin asked, sounding confused.**

 **The look in Shiro's eyes scared him. They were red and the pupils were shaped oddly. "Exactly," Satan said. "I am Satan. The ruler of Gehenna, and your true father! You can call me papa if you want!"**

 **He laughed maniacally. "Father Fujimoto!" One of the priests cries out, looking in horror at Shiro.**

" **Shut up!" Satan said, looking madly at the other priests.**

 **Rin watched in horror as the other priests started to burn with blue flames. "You guys!" Rin cried out.**

" **Don't you dare interrupt our touching reunion! Time is running out out for me!" Satan said.**

 **Rin saw that Shiro was bleeding from his eyes and nose. Everyone gasped or gagged when Shiro tore his fingers off, the smile still on his face. He let his blood fall to the floor as he said, "you see, my power is too overwhelming for Assiah. And so whatever I possess is doomed not to last long. Just like this man's body, just like your mother!"**

Everyone watched in horror as the blood started to form the shape of something that looked horribly familiar. Bon, who looked shell-shocked himself, was trying to comfort a crying Shima. Yukio and Shura were looking between the screen and themselves. They couldn't believe that this was how Father Fujimoto had gone. They couldn't believe that this was how Rin had been introduced to their world. Konekomaru looked horrified. He felt terrible for the way he had treated Rin for his blue flames. He understood now why Rin hated them so much.

Izumo was crying and holding onto Shiemi as she sobbed. Both girls felt terrible that Rin had had to go through this and that they had been cold to him. **The gate started to bubble and it looked like faces were beginning to appear. Rin backed away in horror as it began to turn into something horrifying. "What the hell is that?" He asked, still not able to comprehend what was going on.**

 **Then, Satan uttered the words that no one had wanted to hear. "Gehenna Gate," he said, a smile on his face. "The magical door linking Assiah and Gehenna. Now then! Let's be off - Gehenna awaits!"**

" **S-Stay away from me!" Rin said, backing away. "Stay away!"**

 **He burst into blue flames, an angry look on his face. Shiro started laughing at that. "What's up with that?" he said, pointing at Rin. "Did you just piss your pants or something? Pathetic… Just get your demonic powers back already! "**

 **Satan grabbed Rin's collar and started dragging Rin towards the gate. "I'm not a demon! I'm a human…." Rin said, struggling to get out of his grip.**

 **That's when Rin saw himself in something that reflected his face. He saw the sharp teeth, the pointed ears, his eyes. "Is that… is that really me?" He asked himself. "Then I really am a…."**

" **The blood of the god of Gehenna runs through your veins, yet your body exists in Assiah. You are an extraordinary being!" Satan said.**

 **He proceeded to throw Rin into the gate. Everyone's heart wrenched at the horror and fear on his face as the gate started to drag him down. Satan just laughed and said, "Splendid birth cries! Today is the day of your rebirth as a demon my son!"**

 **Rin looked to the priests and cried, "Somebody!"**

 **But the priests couldn't help him, because they were unconscious on the ground, blue flames clinging to them. "Help me!" Rin said, getting desperate.**

" **Happy birthday, my beloved son!" Satan said, laughing and looking delighted.**

" **No…. It's not true…." Said Shiro, suddenly sounding like himself again.**

 **Shiro seemed to be in pain and his pupils dilated with surprise. He grabbed his exorcist pendant, which had a sharp point on the end. Rin stared at him in shock as he stabbed the end into his chest. "That boy… is my son! And I'm taking him back!" Shiro managed to say, clearly trying to fight whatever was going on in his head.**

" **C-curses... Damn you exorcist!" It sounded like Satan again.**

 **The flames went out as Shiro fell forward. Rin's face melted into one of sadness. "You mean to sacrifice your own life? You astound me wretched priest! Unfortunately, it's too late!" Satan said, sounding pained. "Gehenna gate has taken hold of you! And it will never…. let you go!"**

" **Old man!" Rin cried, running towards Shiro. "Hang on old man!"**

 **Rin grabbed onto Shiro and tried to pull them both out of the gate. It suddenly went orangish again. "Hey dad," someone asked.**

" **Yeah?" Someone responded, obviously older than the first speaker.**

" **Why do you think I'm different from everyone else?" Rin asked. They could tell it was Rin. It shifted to Rin hanging onto Shiro's back. "Do you think that maybe I'm a demon's child after all?"**

 **Rin looked a little beat up. He had a bandage on his face and he had scratches and bruises on his body. "No, that's not true," Shiro said. "You're a human child, Rin."**

" **Okay," Rin said, saying it almost in a sigh.**

 **They watched Rin grab his sword and pull himself up. "Koma sword…." he said, looking at it.**

" **Stop it Rin!" One of the priests cried, "did you forget what Father Fujimoto said? If you draw that sword… you will…"**

 **Rin looked at him, then at the sword and pulled himself up again, still holding onto Shiro. He grabbed the handle with his other hands. "Old man," he thought, looking at the sword with a sad, determined face as he thought of what Shiro had said to him earlier about showing him how mature he was, "listen! I haven't shown you anything yet! Don't die old man!"**

 **He turned the handle and pulled out the sword. The sword glowed for a brief second before there was a bright flash of blue and an explosion of flames came from Rin and the Sword. The priests looked on him, a mixture of looks on their faces. Rin's ears grew longer, his teeth became daggers and a tail came from the bottom of his spine. A fierce look came onto his face and he gripped the sword with both hands. With a roar he brought the sword down hard on the Gehenna gate. He couldn't help but think of Cole. He'd died protecting Rin, just like Shiro had. He didn't want people to die for him, he hated it. He was supposed to protect people, not cause them pain.**

 **The fire fanned out around him at the impact. The eyes of the gate shook around in the sockets that they were being kept in and finally, finally, it was burnt away. Rin sheathed the sword and a look of shock came onto his face when he saw Shiro. Tears began to fall from his eyes. He leaned his head on the sword and closed his eyes. "Dad…." he said, voice trembling.**

 **This wasn't the Rin who had grown up in the streets. This was a vulnerable Rin, someone who had just lost someone very dear to him. He was sad and frustrated. "Rin?" A hesitant voice asked. The priests looked up and saw Yukio coming through the door. Yukio's face became horrified when he saw Shiro lying dead on the ground.**

 **The next thing they saw, it was raining. They saw Yukio looking at Rin, who had Kurikara strapped on his back in the familiar red casing. Yukio walked away. Rin was staring at a grave which they assumed was Shiro's. Rin put the phone that Shiro had given him to his ear, calling the number. They heard the other phone ringing from somewhere near Rin. He looked up and saw that he was now surrounded by people in strange robes. "Pleased to meet you," someone said.**

 **They saw someone in the oddest, most clownlike outfit they had ever seen. He bowed and said, "I am Mephisto Pheles, Preceptor of the Japan Branch of the Knights of the True Cross. I was a friend of Father Fujimoto's. Please allow me to extend my deepest condolences."**

" **Are you guys exorcists too?" Rin asked, looking at Mephisto.**

" **Yes," he answered, walking up to Rin, "we know all about you. It seems that Father Fujimoto did indeed raise you as a human. But, against his wishes, you have awakened your demonic nature. So! Instead of having the Son of Satan lose in Assiah and putting all of mankind in danger, we are compelled to eliminate you, in the name of the vatican."**

" **Hey!" Rin said, looking angry, "I thought you were going to offer me protection!"**

 **Mephisto smiled and said, "I never let my personal feelings get in the way of business. You have two options. You can be killed by us, or kill us and flee. Or, you could always kill yourself. So, I guess it's three! Now, which do you prefer?"**

 **Rin looked at him angrily and said, "Let me join you."**

 **Mephisto got a surprised/horrified look on his face. "Huh?" He said, surprise on his face.**

" **I don't care what you say. I don't care what you think. I'm no son of Satan! I only have one dad, and that's Shiro Fujimoto!"**

 **Mephisto got a tired look on his face and put a hand on his hip saying, "I see…. So you're saying you'd like to carry out Father Fujimoto's dying wish… But just listen to me for a second. What do you plan to do as an exorcist?"**

" **Beat the shit out of Satan!" Rin said, a look of fierce determination on his face.**

 **Mephisto's eyes widened and he began to laugh. "What the hells so funny?" Rin asked, looking at him.**

" **Funny?" Mephisto asked, looking at Rin, "the son of Satan, an exorcist! How brilliant! I haven't laughed so hard in ages!"**

" **Hey! I'm being serious here!" Rin said, looking at Mephisto angrily.**

" **How droll!" Mephisto said, "Very well then!"**

 **The exorcists looked at him surprised. "Wait…. Sir Pheles…." One of them started to say.**

" **Huh? You're okay with it?" Rin asked, sounding surprised.**

" **This is an extra-legal measure," Mephisto said, putting up his finger, "However, Master Rin, the path you have chosen to follow is a thorny one. You may very well end up regretting having chosen not to die today… the fate that awaits you will be that painful and agonizing."**

 **Rin looked at him and said, "I don't give a damn. I'm not a human or a demon anymore. Don't you see…. My only choice is to move on! I'm gonna be an exorcist!"**

* * *

Hey guys! I'm back!

I hope you've all been enjoying the story so far! Thanks to those of you who have sent me comments with your thoughts I really appreciate the feedback! I'll always do my best to get back to anyone who comments with a question or anything!  
So, I've decided to give some backstory on where this idea came from. Alright! Well, I recently watched the anime Blue Exorcist (obviously) and I've been reading a massive amount of fanfiction as a result and I noticed that there aren't really a lot of longer ones like this where the characters watch the show, or where they see Rin's memories, so I thought, "hey! I wanna do something like that, but actually finish it!" Now, this is meant as no offense to anyone who started one like that but never got a chance or didn't feel up to finishing it. I totally understand! I have several works on other sites that have just kind of been left floating. I know people say to update, but life happens man. I apologize if this ends up being one of those. I hate it when that happens to me, but my motivation to write comes like the tide. Sometimes it's in, sometimes it's out. I have no control over it.  
Alright, well again, I hope you've been enjoying it so far! Please rate and review! Ciao!

~Marina Landbough


	9. What Happened After

Everyone stared at the TV, unsure of how to react. Shura and Yukio were almost glad, in a weird way, that they had gotten to see it. They were glad to have some sort of closure, at least, on his death. Still though, they were upset at the fact that he was, in fact, dead and that it had happened the way it did, with Rin having to witness it. Izumo was conflicted. On the one hand, she could really, really relate to what Rin had gone through. After all, her mom was taken over by a demon and it cost her her entire town. On the other…. Well, there really was no other side she supposed.

Konekomaru only felt guilt. How could he have treated Rin so badly, especially with everything he had gone through? Well, it wasn't technically his fault, but still. Never judge a book by it's cover. Shiemi felt a profound sadness. Rin had been her first friend. He had always been kind to her. He had never made fun of her, he had helped her so much. And she had just abandoned him once she found out what he was. What kind of friend was she? Yukio was having trouble wrapping his mind around what he had seen. He couldn't believe that he had threatened his own brother. He hadn't even asked him about what had happened until after! He had always been a hard-ass on Rin and now… now he realised that he probably should have been a bit more lenient and been there for him more. He wasn't the only one who had been affected by Shiro's death.

Shura cursed herself for not asking him about it in more detail sooner. If she had known…. If only she had known! She may have been able to say something sooner. If only…. On the other side of the room, Shima had gotten up and went to find Rin while Bon sat there, shell shocked. He couldn't believe that he had acted that way towards Rin without knowing a single thing about what he'd gone through. He put his head in his hands and put his elbows on his knees. Why had he had to act like he did? He guessed he would never know.

Shima went to the room that he, Rin and Bon had shared the previous night. When he went in, he saw that Rin was sitting by the fire, wrapped in his wings. Shima felt so guilty about everything he had done and he only wanted to make it up to Rin and make sure that he didn't suffer anymore. "Rin?" He called out gently, not wanting to startle him.

Rin only responded by lifting up one of his wings. Shima crawled under it and cuddled up to Rin. It was silent for a while before Rin let out a little gasp when he felt tears hit his shoulder. He turned to see Shima crying and turned to face him, grabbing his shoulders. "Shima, what's wrong?" He asked, a little confused.

More tears fell from Shima's face as he sobbed out, "Rin, I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry for everything that you've had to go through and that I've done to you! I had no right, but I was just scared and… and I know that's no excuse but…"

Rin didn't let him finish. He put a finger on his lips, stopping his words. "It's okay Shima. I forgive you. I forgave you a long time ago. I had just accepted that you were going to do what you were going to do and that it was probably because you were scared. Yeah, it affected me, and I probably should have told someone about what I was going through. I had to stop myself from writing my feelings for the two of you in your letters because I didn't want to cause any more pain than what I knew I was going to be causing. I was just… I'm just so tired Shima. I had given up on hoping that either of you would reciprocate my feelings. You have to understand, I didn't grow up in some fairytale dream. I grew up hard and fast and emotions were not something that I didn't, and still don't, really learn or know how to express other than negative ones. This whole relationship thing is totally new to me. But don't worry Shima. I'm willing to learn. I'm gonna learn 'cause you and Bon are the two people I love more than anyone else other than maybe Yukio or Shura. I don't plan on going anywhere soon. I'm not saying I'm perfect, but, I'm working on it. I just want someone to talk to, to be with, to hold me when I feel like the entire world is crashing down on me, to tell me that everything will be okay even if it probably isn't gonna be, someone that I can comfort and cook for and show feelings to and love. And I know I can finally do that with you and Bon. So thank you, you don't need to apologize. I should be thanking you," Rin said, looking at Shima.

Tears were still falling down Shima's face. Rin cupped a hand on his cheek and he closed his eyes, clutching at the hand. "It's gonna be okay Shima. I promise," Rin said, pulling Shima in and kissing him on his forehead.

Shima clutched his shirt and cried. He was just happy and sad and exhausted all at the same time. He was happy that him, Rin and Bon could finally be together and that everyone was okay with it. He was sad at everything Rin had gone through and at how he had treated him. And he was exhausted from everything that had been happening lately. Shima crawled into Rin's lap and sat comfortably with his head against Rin's chest. He just wanted to sleep. Yeah, sleep would be lovely. Before he let himself slip off to sleep, he said, "I'm sorry I didn't come back by you sooner, but I needed to know what happened."

Rin just smiled sadly and said, "I know. I just couldn't watch it again. I couldn't see him die again."

Shima nodded and let himself drift off to sleep. Not long after, Rin heard/smelt Bon enter the room. When he came over by Rin and Shima, he looked questioningly at Shima and Rin quietly said, "he was exhausted. Can't blame him."

Bon nodded and sat down next to Rin. Rin carefully maneuvered so that he was leaning against Bon's chest while still holding Shima. "You don't have to apologize," Rin said, looking at Bon.

Bon just looked at him and began running his fingers through Rin's hair. "I still feel horrible. For everything that you went through, for everything that I did to you…. I'm surprised you even took us as your boyfriends," Bon admitted, looking away.

Rin just chuckled. "I forgave you guys a long time ago. Yeah, what you guys did hurt me, but I've been hurt a lot in my life. Sure, what you guys did hurt a little more cause I really like and care about you guys, but I resigned myself to it. And why wouldn't I? If anything, I'm surprised you guys even agreed to be with me, given who and what I am…" Rin said, now his turn to look away.

Bon turned Rin's head to face him and kissed him. "Well, I'm just glad we're together now," Bon said, pulling away from the kiss.

Rin nodded, a happy look on his face. They sat there for a long time in silence, staring at the flames. Eventually, Shima began to move around and Rin felt the urge to hug him closer to him. Against his will, tears began falling down his face again. Bon looked at him, concerned. " _Why was Rin crying?"_ Bon thought.

He gently moved Shima to the couch that they were leaning against and held Rin at arms length. "Rin, what's wrong?"

Rin just hung his head as more tears fell down. "Bon," he said, wiping the tears away, "it's nothing. I'm fine. I really don't know where these are coming from."

Rin wiped away his tears hurriedly, but they just kept falling. Bon, making a decision, pulled Rin into a tight hug. Rin was surprised. His arms flew out a little as Bon hugged him. His sudden sadness taking over him, he leaned his head onto Bon's shoulders, his own beginning to shake. Bon ran his hand through Rin's hair, comforting him. "Rin, what's wrong baby?" Bon asked.

"I don't know. I-I…. why are you doing this?" Rin asked, looking up at Bon.

"What?" Bon asked, looking at him.

"Why are you being nice to me?" Rin asked, wiping away more tears.

"Rin," Bon starts, "that is a stupid question. Why would you ask that? I love you. I've loved you for a long time. Since a while after we met in any case. Rin, I love you. BOTH of us love you. Yeah, we made a mistake and treated you like shit, and we payed for it. We all paid for it, and for that we're sorry. We're so, so, so sorry Rin. We never wanted this to happen. We had wanted to talk to you about it, but when we got your letter, we were heartbroken. We thought we had lost you because we were stupid and didn't say anything." Bon was crying at this point.

Rin looked at him, stunned. Never before had someone said this to him, cared enough to actually be heartbroken in the way that Bon and Shima were. It shocked him. His tears fell faster as he wrapped his hands around Bon's waist and laid his head on Bon's chest. "I'm sorry that I did that to you. I was just so upset and I had given up on everything and I had nothing to live for. No one to live for. But now, I've got you. I've never had anyone care about me like you guys do and it's odd for me. Yeah, I did grow up in a place where people loved me and all that, but they had their own lives, their own jobs. They always seemed to be busy or disappointed in something that I had done. I ended up having to grow up fast and hard, and I saw a lot of bad things, I did a lot of bad things. And I'm not proud of all of them, but the past is the past. And now, I have a chance to learn about these things again," Rin said, his voice slightly muffled by Bon's chest.

Rin felt bad as he felt the tears fall from Bon. Rin knew he was strong, but sometimes, people who are the strongest need to cry, to let it out. They just sat there silently, Bon crying and Rin doing his best to comfort. After a long, quiet moment, Bon leaned back against the sofa and said, "I'm sorry you had to see that."

Rin looked at him, a small grin playing at his features. "It's okay Bon. Everyone has to cry at some point. That means they're human!" He said, scooching over to lean into Bon.

Bon smiled and turned to look at Rin. The moment he did, Rin grabbed his face, examining it. Bon was so shocked, he didn't know what to do. Wiping away his tears, Rin gently pulled Bon into a short sweet kiss. Rin let his hands fall to his sides, suddenly nervous that he had gone too far. Seeing this, Bon pulled Rin's face towards him and captured his lips in a longer, more passionate kiss. Rin, knowing what he'd done had been okay, reached up his arms and threaded his long fingers through Bon's hair. They were beginning what might have been a long, passionate make out session when suddenly, they heard a cough behind them.

They whirled around and saw Shura standing behind the sofa. She was blushing slightly, and they wondered how long she had been standing there. "So, um, boys, everyone is wondering where you guys went cause it's been a while since we saw you and we were thinking we wanted to start watching the memories again," She said, sounding a little embarrassed.

* * *

Hey guys! I'm back from the dead! Sorry for no update in so long, and yeah, it kinda ended up getting a little steamy at the end but eh, some relationships are like that. Hope you guys enjoy this little filler chapter, hope no one cries to hard, I did a little, or maybe it was just the onions! Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed, R&R as always, let me know what you love, hate, like, think I could improve on, all that jazz. I don't own the series, obviously, that would be amazing though! I'll try and get another chapter in my stories that I currently have up, but I've recently gotten into Fairy Tail, and have had a ton of inspiration for them. Two or three are still in the works and I want at least 30 pages of document before I start splitting them into chapters, so those are on hold, but I've got a couple one-shots already written, and let me know your guys's thoughts on a few lemon stories. Love you guys! Thank you so much for reading! 3

~Marina Landbough


	10. QA Notice

Hello all!

Sorry I haven't updated anything lately. Life's been hectic lately and I've been working on a ton of other fanfics (Check out the two My Hero Academia fanfics!) I'm doing a Q/A for all of my stories so if you have any questions for this one, or any others comment them! The Q/A will be posted as it's own story, that way I can answer the questions easier.  
I'll also be answering any previous questions and replying to comments from all of them. (This is partly an apology for not updating a lot of them and partly a new years gift to you all!) I keep forgetting to mention it, but I don't own anything I'm writing about!

Thank you all so much for reading my fanfics! Check out my wattpad which is hihocrazy (it's the only account with that tag). I'll be doing a Q/A for that too! Read, Rate, and Review!

Thank you all!  
~Marina Landbough


	11. AN (Sorry guys)

Hey guys, I'm back!

Sorry for being so inactive lately on this and other stories, but it's been really busy lately and I'm sorry to say I've lost the spark for this story, so for now, it's been discontinued. I'm really sorry about this, but I hope you enjoy the other stories I post! I've decided to write more oneshots in the My Hero Academia fandom, which has been my recent obsession. Sorry again!

~Marina Landbough


End file.
